Hermione and Draco: The New Hogwarts Proffesors
by TionaFelton
Summary: THE NEW CHAPTER IS UP!!!
1. Packing and Friends Till The End

Chp 1 Packing and Friends Till the End  
  
Hermione went up the stairs to her room. A week before, she had received a letter that her old Transfiguration teacher was going on vacation for the year. The note had informed her on being her replacement. Hermione was over joyed.  
  
Hermione lived in a huge house in which she lived alone. She called it 'Thugz Mansion', after her favorite song, from her favorite rapper. 2pac. Hermione, of course, wasn't a thug. She was well mannered and very dignified. She liked her mansion and it's being quiet. But some times, she was lonely.  
  
With Hermione's new job. She had gotten her hair straitened, dyed, permed, and then highlighted. Her hair was now red with stunning bleach blond highlights. When she was in 7th year, she was just then filling in. When she left, she only had size double A bra size. Now, without implants, she had size triple D. They gave her a pain in her back. She now had hips and she was a very pretty young woman.  
  
In her fifth year at Hogwarts, she and Ron had had a go at it. But it didn't work out. They were two very different people, and they only reason they were together was so they didn't ruin there friendship. When they broke up, nothing changed. They remained friends, but rarely kept in touch.  
  
Harry was now a very famous Quidditch player. He had a Quidditch world cup in a couple of months, and Hermione was looking forward to going. Even though she didn't like Quidditch, she still enjoyed watching.  
  
Ron was helping his brother, Charlie, with Dragons, and was very good at it. He could tame them in no time, and they loved him.  
  
Her two best friends had wizard occupations, while Hermione was a famous singer/dancer/actress. Hermione loved her career, and wasn't going to give it up anytime soon. She told her boss, that she was going to take a well needed break and needed 10 months off. He flipped, but in the end, let her.  
  
Hermione walked into her room, which was in the south tower.  
  
She smiled when she opened the door to her room. Her bed was in the middle of her room, suspended from the ceiling. The foot of the bed faced her balcony. Her solid oak double doors were to the right of the bed and she had a window to her left. She had a walk in rotating closet that she had her cloths from her dancing, and concerts. Her singing name was Majick. She didn't know why she called herself that, but a few things came to mind. (wink wink)  
  
She walked over to her closet and pulled out five carry-on bags. She put in cloths and her new robes. Her style had changed from her years at Hogwarts. She now wore low hip huggers like Christina Aguilara and white and black blouses that had missing buttons that went two inches above the belly button. She liked her knew style.  
  
She moved to her closet and pulled out more of her cloths.  
  
When she was in her seventh year, her, Harry, Ron, Draco Malfoy, Dumbldore, McGonagall, and Snape had done the killing curse on Voldemort at the same time. It killed him instantly. Death Eaters got away. They don't why Draco went to the side of the light, but Harry and Ron thought it was just to save his butt. Hermione didn't think so. She didn't know why.  
  
Hermione heard someone pull up into her drive way. She didn't have a boyfriend, and her parents lived in America now. She walked out onto her balcony and looked over the edge. She saw her two best friends in their cars, doing donuts on her driveway. Her friend Jade, drove a Lambraginie (a/n: Did I spell that right?)Diablo, and her other friend Angie, drove a Dodge Viper.  
  
The two parked there cars next to Hermione's two seater sports car. A Spider Plymoth. "Can we come up?" Jade yelled up to Hermione. "Go ahead. The door is unlocked," Hermione called back down. Her two best friends, opened the door to her house, and walked in. 


	2. I'll See You Later

Chap. 2. I'll See you Later  
  
Hermione walked off of her balcony and down to the parlor. She opened the door and saw her two best friends sitting on the couch. "Hi," said Jade with a smile.  
  
Jade was a very pretty girl. Her hair went slightly below her ears and it was a deep purple color. She had tan skin, brown eyes, and she was tall. She was around 6 foot. "Hi," Hermione replied. "Sup?" asked Angie. Angie was also very pretty. Her hair went below her rear and it was a dark brown. She was a bit lighter than Jade, her eyes changed from green, to brown, to yellow, to hazel, to red, to black, then back to green. It was a bit weird, but it was very cool. Angie was aprocsomatly 6' 2". Jade and Angie wore the same thing that Hermione did most the time except Angie who sometimes wore Band T-shirts. Jade wore baggy pants.  
  
Jade and Angie were Hermione's dancers. Jade was her choreographer. They had been with Hermione since the first week after her graduation from Hogwarts. They gave her a place to stay and showed her, her musical talents.  
  
"Nothing much. How are you girls doing?" Hermione asked sitting down on the couch next to Angie. "Since you are taking a break, we are taking one too," said Jade. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked. "Um.uh. I. some place," Angie and Jade stuttered. Hermione just raised her eyebrows. "Just tell me," said Hermione. "We can't," said Angie. "Why not?" Hermione asked. "Because you won't tell us," said Angie. "Well there are reasons that I can't tell you," said Hermione. "And what are those?" Jade asked. "I can't tell you," replied Hermione. "Ha. You see. For the same reasons," Jade said pointing her finger with acusion.  
  
"I'll see you later," said Jade. She got up and left out the front door. "Me too," said Angie. She followed Jade. "I'll write you guys if I can," Hermione yelled after them. "We'll do the same. If we can," Jade yelled back. She hopped into her car and sped away. Angie sped away after her.  
  
Hermione sighed and walked back up the stares to pack the rest of her stuff.  
  
I am sorry it is so short but the next chapter is a long one. I'll wright it tonight and post it. Peace. 


	3. To the Hogwarts Express

Note: My element is fire. Any flames that I get will get put back into my soul. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing HP. All I own are Jade and Angie. O.K.?  
  
  
  
Chap. 3. To the Hogwarts Express  
  
Hermione finished her packing and put her stuff by the front door.  
  
"Jake," she called to her butler," can you please take my stuff to the car?" Jake came down the hall to Hermione. "Yes ma'am," he replied. He picked up her stuff and walked out the door.  
  
Hermione walked up the stares to her room and sat on her bed. 'I have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow' Hermione thought. She lay back onto her bed and rested her head onto her pillow. 'I can't wait' she thought with a smile. She got up and walked out onto her balcony. She sat down on the chair in front of her telescope.  
  
The stars were always beautiful to Hermione. That's why she did so well in Astronomy. Hermione sat back and looked up.  
  
The night was clear and there was a light breeze coming from the south. She let it blow through her hair.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked back inside. She got into her pajamas and went to sleep.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~!  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning at 4:30. It was Sep 1, and she was going back to Hogwarts that day. She couldn't sleep she was so excited, yet, nervous. She stood up and ran to her closet. She picked out a white long no sleeve turtle- neck. She then pulled out a skirt identical to the one she used to wear when she was in Hogwarts, only a bit shorter. She pulled out a pair of black Mary - Jane's.  
  
She got dressed and walked down the stares to the kitchen. She pulled out some sushi and ate. She was so nervous that she didn't even notice that she was eating it. She hated sushi. She sat down at the kitchen table ate took out her letter that she had put in the side pocket of her skirt. She then read it over again.  
  
Dear Hermione Granger,  
  
I am pleased to inform you of your taking my position at Hogwarts for this school year. I will be taking a well-deserved break and would very much appreciate if you took my place. You will report to King's Cross Station on the morning of September 1st.  
  
Yours truly, Professor Minerva McGonogall.  
  
Hermione put the note down on the table and looked at the plate of sushi she had been eating. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeww," Hermione said in disgust. She threw the plate into the trash and started to rub her tongue, all the while saying "Ew." Hermione went into the parlor and looked at her grandfather clock. It was only 5:16. Hermione sighed and went into her room. She walked back onto the balcony and looked over her garden maze. Her gardener was in it, pruning Hermione's roses. Hermione looked at her pool and then at the sun, which was barely up.  
  
At 8:00, Hermione hopped into her Spyder Plymoth and sped toward the Train Station, only to meet a very, very big surprise.  
  
Please R and R. Thanx, love and peace. 


	4. Why Didn't You Tell Me!

This is just a bit of fluff. The next chappy is when it gets good. Smiles evilly  
  
  
  
Chap. 4. Why Didn't You Tell Me?!  
  
Hermione pulled up to the station around 10:00. She new she was early, but who really cared? She got a trolley, and put her stuff onto it. She walked into the station and saw a few muggles walking around the other trains. Hermione walked between the barriers 9 and 10 and looked around. No one was watching. She took a couple steps back and ran toward it.  
  
She disappeared into the barrier and almost ran head long into the scarlet train. Hermione smiled, as she looked the train over. She took an intake of breath and looked around. No one was around her. Not even a sign of an owl, except hers.  
  
Crookshanks and died of stress a year earlier. Ron had laughed so hard, he was crying. He stopped when Hermione hexed him.  
  
Hermione walked up to the train and put her stuff into the first compartment. She sat down and took out a book. 'Rose Madder' from Stephen King. The story made Hermione think more than she already did. She thought the story was sad and that women shouldn't be treated the way the woman's husband did. Hermione read for another 30 minutes until she heard two very familiar voices. She stood up and stood by the door.  
  
"Do you think she would spazz if an owl came by her window and told her we were witches?" asked Jade's mature voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"I think she would," said Angie's voice.  
  
Hermione slid the door open and came face to face with Jade and Angie.  
  
"Hermione?!?!" they asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?" all three girls said at once. "What are you doing here?!" they asked again. Hermione grabbed there hands and pulled them into the compartment. "Your witches?" Hermione asked. "Uh, duh," Jade said. Angie hit her in the arm. "Why didn't you tell us you were a witch, Herms?" Angie asked. "We aren't supposed to tell muggles about us," was Hermione's reply. "But we aren't muggles," Jade informed Hermione. "But she didn't know that," Angie said. "Well sorry," Jade said, leaning to one side and resting her hands on her hips. Angie shook her head and got their stuff into the compartment and put it on racks.  
  
"Where did you guys go to school?" Hermione asked. "We went to Shaman. It's in America," Angie informed Hermione. "Shaman?" Hermione asked. Angie nodded and Jade just sat there. "If you went to a different wizarding school, why are you here? Are you professors?" Hermione asked. "Oh nuh. We're the new students," Angie said sarcastically. Hermione frowned and shook her head. "What positions?" Hermione asked. "I'm," Jade started," the substitute for Professor Flitwick, and Angie's taking Sprout's place. This is going to be so cool!" "I wonder where Sprout and Flitwick are going," Hermione said to herself, but Angie and Jade heard. "I wonder too," Angie said. "Hey! Look!" Jade exclaimed standing up.  
  
Students were walking through the barrier. "Wow! We have to teach that many kids?" Angie asked. "We're 21, Angie. We can deal with a bunch of kids," Hermione said. Angie just kept looking out the window at her pupils.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
The train started to move and Hermione looked out the window. She saw the land whizzing past the window. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," Hermione said to Jade and Angie. "Bye," Jade said. Hermione nodded and walked out the door.  
  
Hermione walked along the train slowly, getting looks from girls and boys who were obviously fans of hers. Hermione sighed as a little second year girl run up to her and ask for her autograph.  
  
Hermione finally found the bathroom and came out five minutes later after checking her make-up. 'I hope this year is going to be a good one' she thought to herself.  
  
While Hermione was walking down the isle back to her compartment, someone knocked her over. "I'm sorry," said a male voice. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up and set her on her feet. Hermione turned to say thanks, but when she turned the person was going to the next car. The man had short, spiky platinum blonde hair and he was tall. She couldn't see his face because his back was facing her. "Thank you," Hermione called after him. He didn't hear her. Hermione shrugged and walked back to her compartment. 


	5. Into the Great Hall

Any flames will be put back into my soul. Thank you.  
  
What does OOC mean and what do you mean when you call Hermione a 'Mary Jane'?  
  
Chap. 5. Into The Great Hall  
  
Hermione climbed off the Hogwarts Express four hours later. Jade hadn't changed out of her Capri pants and toob top. Angie and Hermione didn't need to change.  
  
"Just go change, Jade," Angie said to Jade when they were walking toward a carriage. "I don't want to," Jade said very firmly. Angie just frowned. "Let's get into the first one," Hermione said. She started to walk towards the first carriage. Jade and Angie followed.  
  
When they reached the large staircase to Hogwarts, Hermione noticed that the other carriages were very far behind theirs. 'Probably because we're professors," Hermione thought. Jade still hadn't changed.  
  
Hermione, Angie, and Jade walked to the courtyard and watched the first years slowly glide across the lake. "This place is so sweet," Jade said with a smile. "Don't use slang," Hermione snapped. "Why not?" Jade asked. "Because I don't think teachers should," Hermione replied. Jade just sighed.  
  
The three girls sat until the first years went into the school. Their notes had informed them to wait until the first years were sorted until they were introduced to the students. "I wonder if they've been sorted yet," Angie said. "It hasn't been long enough," Hermione said, remembering how her sorting ceremony took an hour and a half.  
  
An hour later, the three girls walked into the school and sat on the big elegant stare case. "Change, Jade," Angie snapped. Jade pretended not to hear her. "You may come in now," said Madam Hooch coming out of the big oak doors. Hermione stood up and walked into the Great Hall. Jade and Angie were right behind her, forming a triangle formation. When most of the school had seen them, there were catcalls and whistles.  
  
What seemed like an hour full of catcalls, the three girls finally reached the teachers table. Dumbldore looked at Hermione, Jade, and Angie and smiled. He stood up and everyone went quiet. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "This year," he started," we have four new professors." Hermione looked around, but didn't see the other professor. Dumbldore went on. "Our replacement for our transfiguration teacher, your Gryffindor Head of House, and the Deputy Head Mistress is Hermione Lyann Granger," the whole Great Hall burst into applause. Hermione waved and smiled. "Your new Charms professor, the new head of Ravenclaw house, Miss Jade Tiona Williams," the Great Hall burst into more applause. Jade smiled, waved and blew a kiss. "Our new Herbology professor, and Head of Hufflepuff house is Angelica Ramona Guevara," once again, the Great Hall exploded into applause. Angie bowed, waved, and smiled. "I love ya'll," she yelled over the whistles, claps, and cheers. "I think these kids are over excited," said a voice from behind Hermione. Hermione turned and went face to face with the guy that had pushed her over on the train.  
  
"Hello, Granger," he said. 'Those eyes' Hermione thought,' where have I seen those eyes?' Then it hit her. Right in the face. "Malfoy," Hermione hissed. "I would like to introduce the Potions professor, and the new Head of Slytherin house, Draco Dark Malfoy," Dumbldore said. Jade snorted. "What?" Draco asked. "Your name," she let out a laugh," is Dragon Dark Bad Faith?" She snorted a laugh again. Hermione smiled, and Angie covered her mouth so he couldn't see her smile or hear her laugh. Draco glared. "Yes it is. What does yours mean?" he asked Jade. "I don't know," Jade said. Draco smirked. "Wipe that off your face," Hermione hissed.  
  
The three girls walked to their seats, which were on either side of Dumbldore. Hermione and Draco on one side of him and Angie was on Draco's side and Jade was on Hermione's side.  
  
"This is going to be a long year," Hermione said. "I urge you two to be on your best behavior," Dumbldore said to Hermione and Draco. "I'll try my hardest sir," Hermione said with an extremely fake smile plastered to her face. Draco glared at her but said," I will too." Dumbldore stood up and everyone went quiet again. "I have a few things to say. The new Professors would appreciate it if you would be on your best behavior. The Dark Forest is strictly forbidden and classes start tomorrow. A few more words, lock ness, big foot, mermaid, unicorn." Jade and Angie looked at each other and laughed. They looked up at Dumbldore who was looking at them and stopped, but kept smiles on their faces. 


	6. In the Transfiguration Classroom

This chappy is when the story starts to get good. Let me tell you, I have a good plot; it's how they get over all of the odds of family and the new darkness that has risen. It's pretty cool. Anyway. TO THE CHAPPY!!!  
  
Oh yeah, no lemon until chappy 11 or some place around that. * shrugs *  
  
One more note: Hermione's friends are my best friends and they actually look like that. Angie's eyes do change colors like that, I watch them do that when she gets pissed off. And Angie is 6' 2" and Jade is 6' 0". I got stuck with the 5' 10" height.  
  
Chap. 6 In the Transfiguration Classroom  
  
After dinner, Hermione walked up to her old Transfiguration classroom.  
  
She opened the door and saw the room covered in dust. "Yuck," Hermione murmured. She walked to the closet across from her door and pulled out some cleaning supplies. She walked back into her classroom and started to wipe everything down.  
  
An hour later, Hermione had everything done except for a desk in the back of the room. Hermione sighed and took off her over robe, which covered her skirt and sleeveless shirt. She threw it onto the back of her room chair but it fell off. Hermione bent over to pick it up and heard someone say a spell.  
  
"Larecia," she heard the voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione stood up and turned around. There was the stuck up prick, standing in her doorway. The desk Hermione was going to clean was well, clean and her bookshelf was organized and dusted. "Thanks," Hermione said. "Your welcome, mudblood," he said with a smirk. Hermione looked at him and glared at him. "Don't you have a better insult?" Hermione snapped. "Oh, but mudblood fits you so perfectly. You are not a pureblood like me. You are just filth," Draco stated. Hermione was on the verge of tears. 'Come on, Herms,' she thought,' he's just a prick. Big girls don't cry, they get even.'  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and turned around. "Obviously not," Hermione said clearing her throat afterwards. She had that sharp pain in her neck before you start to cry and her eyes were barely holding them in. She could hear his footsteps as he walked up behind her. "Trying to act tough, are we?" he asked her. Hermione took in a sharp harsh breath and turned around to face him.  
  
She went face to face with his cold silver blue eyes. Her cinnamon ones were locked with his and Hermione, well she thought, she saw a small flicker of guilt. But that was quickly wiped away. It was gone as soon as it came. "I do not act," Hermione said. "Oh is that right. Majick?" he asked her. 'Crap. He knows I'm an actress' she thought. "That's my singing name," Hermione informed him. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh is it now," he stepped behind her desk and sat down in her chair. He out his feet up onto her desk and leaned back. He grabbed her wand and started to twiddle with it with his fingers. 'Wow' Hermione thought. 'He looks good.'  
  
He certainly did. He had been working out, obviously and let's not forget the possible days by the beach. You could see his muscles through his shirt (a/n: mmm GIMME!!!) and his hair had dropped from spiky and fell in front of his face. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked him, shifting her wait to the side and putting one hand on the side she was leaning on. "I just wanted to visit someone I haven't seen in years. Not that I care to see you," he said sneering. "You know what, you are suck a dick. I want to," she snatched her wand from his hand," to forcefully shove this down your throat and LEAVE IT THERE!!," Hermione screeched. Bye the time she was done, Draco's eyes were wide and his lips were partially open. "Get out before I make my foot a permanent part of YOUR ASS!" she yelled at him. He stood up and walked out in a hurry. Hermione heaved a sigh.  
  
"That's what I call woman on top," Jade said walking into the room. Hermione turned to face her and smiled. "Good show chap," Angie said walking in and clapping her hands. "Did you see your bed room? Mine rocks!! But I had to use a lengthening spell to make it longer for me to sleep on," Jade said, referring to the length of Flitwicks bed. Hermione laughed a bit. "Actually, Malfoy came in and finished my job so I think I'll go see it now," Hermione said.  
  
She picked up her stuff and walked out of the room, Jade and Angie behind her.  
  
R/R. Peace, and Love. Forget war. 


	7. My Back Pocket

Thanx for the reviews peeps. I love ya'll who love my ficcy. I'll write more now.  
  
Chap. 7 My Back Pocket  
  
Hermione, Jade, and Angie walked to Hermione's room, which was a flight of stairs up from her Transfiguration classroom.  
  
Hermione took out her key and stuck it in the keyhole. She turned it and the door flew open, but stopped before it hit the wall behind it. "Creepy," Hermione whispered to herself. The door was creepy, but the room was cool.  
  
There were two windows with a balcony, which faced the north tower, which was the Gryffindor tower. Plus, you could see the lake from there too. There was a huge Queen sized bed that was bear and needed sheets and a cover. There was a huge fireplace with a bear mantle and a portrait of Hermione on it. "Hello," said the portrait cheerfully. "Hello," Hermione said back. "Hi," Angie and Jade said to the panting. The picture Hermione just waved at them.  
  
Hermione's clothes were already in her closet. Hermione's make-up was arranged by color on her vanity. It looked like a big rainbow. Hermione shoes were at the foot of her bed and the boxes of photos and books she brought, sat on her bed. Hermione moved to her boxes and opened all four. Three were for her books and the extra box for her pictures and frames.  
  
"We'll be going now. Lots to get unpacked," Jade informed Hermione. "See you guys later or tomorrow," Hermione called after them. "Bye," they called back. Hermione didn't bother to shut her door. She needed to air out the room since it hadn't been occupied for a week.  
  
Hermione then moved to her boxes of pictures and started to place them in frames.  
  
Hermione smiled at the picture of her Ron, and Harry and graduation. It was funny to see that picture, since it had happened so long ago. The picture of her and her best friends waved up at her. She put it in a frame and set it up in the middle of her mantle. Hermione went on for hours, just placing books and pictures onto her shelves. She placed her favorite books on one side of the mantle, and all of her Transfiguration books on the other side.  
  
"There," she said when she finished organizing her room. She looked at her watch, which had a witch and witches hats for numbers. It was 10:00 and she was feeling a bit hungry from all the organizing. So she decided it was time for a late night snack.  
  
She walked to her mantle and grabbed her key. She walked out of the room and the door automatically closed and locked behind her. 'I'm going to have to get used to that,' she thought.  
  
Hermione walked briskly down the stairs to her Transfiguration room. She locked that door, then headed down toward the kitchens.  
  
When Hermione reached the portrait of the bowl of fruit, she then remembered she forgot what to do when she got here. "Shit," she said out loud. "Let me help," said an all too familiar voice from behind her. His hand reached up from behind her right shoulder and tickled the pear. It turned into a doorknob and Hermione turned it. "What? Don't I get a thank you?" he asked her when he followed her into the kitchens. "You won't get nothing from me, Malfoy, except maybe a kick in the balls," Hermione said to him. She walked into the kitchens and the house elves swarmed her and Draco, pelting them with questions like," Can Pier get you some food, miss," and, " Let Shimmer help you please, sir." "Can I have something with sugar?" Hermione asked. Around ten house elves ran to fetch any sweets they could find. "Can I have a sandwich?" Draco asked. A house elf ran up to Hermione with a plate of treacle tarts, cauldron cakes, and around ten different kinds of non- melting ice cream. "Thank you," Hermione said patting the house elf on the head.  
  
Hermione turned, not even bothering to say goodbye to Draco, and walked out of the portrait hole. She walked up a few flights of stairs before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Draco. "What do you want?" Hermione asked. "Just to walk you back to your room," he said. "Whatever," Hermione said waving her hand over her right shoulder.  
  
She started to walk and he got to the side of her. "You are annoying aren't you?" Hermione asked him. She grabbed a treacle tart from the tray and took a bite. "Why don't you like me?" he asked. "For many various reasons that I will not say," she said in a one toned voice. "Why can't you name them?" he asked her. "Because that would go against the school rule of swearing," she said. Draco smirked. "Get that off your face before I personally take it off for you," Hermione snapped at him. He took it off but was still smiling faintly.  
  
They reached Hermione's room. "Well I'm going to bed. I hope you will too," Hermione told him. "You want me to go to bed with you?" he asked in a smug tone. Hermione glared at him. "Go to hell," Hermione told him as she tried to get the keys out of her back pocket of her skirt. "Let me help you," Draco said. He stuck his hand down her back pocket. Hermione took in a sharp breath. She didn't know she was holding it until he pinched her ass. She didn't move. He pulled the keys out and put them in his hand. He moved his head to be just an inch from her ear and whispered," nice ass." He turned and walked off down toward the dungeons. 


	8. R Kelly and Girls

Then my friends are abnormal. They are 6' 0" and 6' 2" How many times do I have to tell ya'll? Oh well.  
  
Chap 8. R. Kelly and Girls  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning with a start. She felt refreshed, and then remembering what happened last night slapped her in the face. "Where the hell does he get off?" she asked herself. Hermione looked at her watch and saw it was 5:03. She had to get down to her classroom and get ready for class. She had the 7th years first.  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed and grabbed her outfit. It was a black skirt and a dark blue tube top that had sparkles on it. She slipped on her high heels and put on her robe. She didn't want people seeing her tube top.  
  
She walked out of the room and down to the Great Hall. A couple students were there, that included the Slytherin and Gryffindor 7th years. They male population watched her as she passed by. "Good morning," Hermione said cheerfully like her portrait above her mantle. "Good morning Professor Granger," the boys all said. The girls just glared at her. "Hermy! Wait up girl," Hermione heard Jade call.  
  
Jade was wearing a black mini skirt and a turtleneck with boots. Angie was wearing a pair if baggy jeans and a Majick T-shirt. "Why are you wearing that?" Hermione asked Angie. "What?! This? Oh, I decided to wear this, well, for no reason," Angie informed Hermione. "Go take it off. We're here to teach, not to show off our singing career," Hermione said in a harsh whisper. "O.K. I'll go change," Angie said.  
  
She turned and left the Great Hall. "Hi," Jade said to a group of seventh year boys that were looking at her. "These kids are more creepy than Angie," Jade whispered to Hermione. The two girls laughed and walked up to the teacher's table. Hermione sat down on the right side of Dumbldore and Jade sat down on the left. "Hello professor," Hermione and Jade said together. "Hello girls. And please, call me Albus," he said to them. "We insist on calling you Professor, sir," Angie, Hermione, and Jade said together. Angie had obviously changed really fast. The kids that were in ear shot looked at them with puzzled looks. "How did we do that?" Hermione asked her two best friends. "No clue," Jade and Angie said together and shrugged at the same time. "Stop it!" they yelled at the same time. Hermione pinched their arms and it seemed as though they went back to "normal". Angie sat down by Jade they struck up a conversation on how Angie shouldn't wear the Majick shirt.  
  
It was then did Hermione notice that Draco was the only one missing and the seat next to her was the last one left. "Oh great mother of pearl," Hermione said to herself. Hermione heard whispers and giggles. Hermione looked up and saw Draco walking towards the teacher's table and the girls, every girl but the teachers, were swooning over him. 'They disgust me' Hermione thought looking at all the girls who were batting there eye lashes and smiling and giggling.  
  
"Hoes," Hermione heard Jade and Angie whisper together. Hermione smiled. "They should know that Malfoy won't go for girls so young," Hermione said. "Unless he's R. Kelly," Jade added. The three girls burst into laughter and didn't stop for the next three minutes. By that time, Draco had already sat down. "What is so funny?" he asked them. "R. Kelly," Jade said simply. The girls fought down laughs. But it didn't work. Angie snorted into her milk, Hermione laughed through her bread and Jade fell out of her chair laughing. "Who is he?" Draco asked them. Angie was going to answer but Dumbldore stood up and everyone went silent.  
  
"Classes will start in 30 minutes. I suggest the teachers go get ready," Dumbldore said. Hermione, Jade, and Angie stood up and walked out of the Great Hall laughing and tripping over one another, making them laugh harder.  
  
Jade walked Hermione to her classroom. Angie had to go outside for her Herbology class. "I am so nervous," Jade said to Hermione. "Don't be. I should be the nervous one. The whole male population has a crush on us, but I get the older ones first thing in the morning," Hermione informed Jade. "Oooooo," Jade said in sympathy. "That's gonna' suck. I have just a little bit of advice for you. Don't bend over," Jade added. Hermione laughed. "Bye," Hermione said as she walked into her room. "Bye," Jade yelled back. The Charms classroom was just a little while down the hall.  
  
Hermione turned around from coming in the door backwards and saw her male part of the class already sitting down. Hermione was taken aback then regained her composure and put on a smile. "Well. It's nice to see you young gentleman in my class so early. You may do whatever until the class starts. I have to get ready still. But I want you to tell me a bit about yourselves and your name. I will start with," Hermione walked to the front of the class and looked to her right," we'll start with you," she said pointing to a blonde boy with green eyes and he was tall. "Hi," he started," my name is Zax (pronounced Zack) Brant and I like to surf and sing. I like to car race and I think you're beautiful," he said. Hermione laughed. Zax blushed. "Well you are a very hansom young man, Zax," Hermione chuckled again," who's next?" Every guy, out of ten, raised their hand. "One minute, one more question for Zax. What house?" Hermione asked. "Slytherin," he said. "Ah yes. Slytherin. I remember when I was your age; your head of house now, was head boy. I always wanted to hurt him. And let's face it. I still do," the class left. RING!! The bell rang and the female population of the class piled in. Hermione didn't speak until they sat down. "Where were you. And why were you late?" Hermione asked them. "It's none of your business. We were doing what we normally do," a blond, blue eyed, gum smacking girl said. Hermione smiled. "O.K. then. If you don't want to do it my way, I'll ask Professor Malfoy for a truth potion," Hermione said.  
  
The girls face dropped, and then the rest did. "And if he doesn't give it to me, then I'll make one myself. When I was in my second year. I made a potion that only seventh years are able to make and can only make. It was very easy, so I think I'll have no trouble with making a truth potion, since I made one of those when I was in 5th year," Hermione said, smiling the whole time. "R. Kelly," Hermione heard Jade's voice from down the hall. Hermione tried not to laugh but failed. "I'll be right back," she told the class.  
  
She walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. Jade and Angie were already there. "Could you keep it down?" Hermione asked Jade. "NO!. Those girls have some really smart mouths," Jade retorted. "They remind me of you," Angie said to Jade. "I say," Hermione started and told them the whole plan.  
  
"Genius," Jade said. "Let's go," Angie said. The girls went there separate ways.  
  
I don't know if that was long or not, but the plan is going to go down soon. I'll have it later. Maybe in two or three hours. Peace, love, not war. 


	9. Virgin? or Non Virgin?

Chap. 9 Virgin? or Non-Virgin?  
  
Hermione walked back into her classroom and walked up to the front of the class. "Since you lady's don't want to cooperate with me, me and my fellow professors have decided a punishment," Hermione stated. The class groaned. "Wait guys. You don't have to. Just the girls," Hermione informed them. Hermione whistled and Angie stepped in. "You lady's will go down to the green houses for the next," she looked at her watch," hour, and help Professor Guevara. The guys will stay here and help me, and Professor Williams. Any questions?" Hermione asked. The guys cheered, but the girls groaned and left the room.  
  
The guys from Jade, and Angie's classes walked in and sat down. Then Jade walked in with her C.D's and sat down in Hermione's desk chair. "What are we going to do?" Jade asked. "I don't know," Hermione replied. The boys were looking at them with anticipation. "I know," Jade said jumping up. "What?" Hermione asked. "Music," she said holding up her C.D case. "We'll play a little bit while we find something else to do," Hermione said. Jade took out her P.O.D C.D, and put a charm on it to play by floating into the air and spinning on a swirly axle.  
  
"What do you boys want to do today?" Hermione asked her class. The whole class of 30 raised their hands. "How's about you," Hermione pointed to a boy in the back of the room with black hair and super dark eyes. He was wearing all black and he looked almost gothic because of his pearl white skin. "I say we play a game," he suggested. "A game?" the rest of the class, besides Jade and Hermione, asked. Jade stood up and walked in front of him. "What game might that be?" Jade asked. She stood in front of him and he looked up at her. "Uuhh. um. I don't know," he said. Jade nodded and smiled at him. He gulped. "Well you have to have some ideas," Jade said sitting on his desk. The whole classroom was looking at her in disbelief, except for Hermione who was smiling. 'Jade is such a tease' Hermione thought. He just shook his head "no". "No ideas?" Jade asked him. He shook his head no again. "What's your name?" She asked him. "J- Joseph," he stuttered. Jade nodded and stood up. She walked over to Hermione and sat down on the desk beside her.  
  
"How about you guys ask us questions, but we get to ask you any we want to," Jade said. The boys cheered in agreement. "Cool," said Jade. "No way," Hermione exclaimed. The boys stopped and looked at her. "Please, 'Mione. We really want to," Jade pleaded. "Don't make me get on my knees," Jade added. Hermione sighed and shifted her wait. "O.K. We'll start with you Jade," Hermione said, smiling. "Fine. Somebody ask me a question," Jade said.  
  
The whole class raised their hands again. "You," she pointed to a boy in the front of the class. "What's up with your accent?" he asked her. "I'm American. California. I'm a surfer chick," she informed them. There were murmurs around the room and other things. "Now it's my turn," she said," Hermione. I think this is a very mature class so I have to ask. Virgin or not," Jade said. The boys all smiled and Jade grinned evilly. Hermione glared at Jade, but Jade just smiled even more broadly. "You can tell us. The whole class, are all non-virgins, and I am most likely right. Come on 'Mione," Jade said. "Tell us," the class started to chant. "I can't tell you," Hermione told them, but the class just kept chanting. "Fine then! I'm a Virgin," she yelled over the crowd. Everyone went quite and Jade's smile quickly faded. "Virgin Granger," they heard someone say from the doorway. "Oh shit," Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
There stood the king of all ass kissing, dog blowing, mothers of all. Draco Malfoy. "Poor, Granger. I guess she isn't the Gryffin- whore I thought she was," Draco stated. "Go away," Jade sneered," we have a class going on here." "Oh but this is so fun. Any more personal secrets, Granger? Something else you want to tells us, like, you have a secret crush on me or you're a lesbian?" he asked her. "I don't think that should be discussed in this class, Malfoy," Hermione snapped. "Well you were discussing it when I came in," Draco said simply. "Let's take this outside," Hermione said. She was fuming.  
  
She took off her robe and threw it at Jade. Jade caught it and put it on the desk. Hermione walked toward Draco. She turned him around and took his ear. She drug him out of the room and down the corridors. The class stood up but Jade magically glued them to their chairs and made their wands fly up toward the ceiling. "You aren't going anywhere," she told them. They groaned. Jade ran out of the door and locked it. She then ran after the fading footsteps of Draco and Hermione.  
  
Ooh. I wonder what's going to happen. /smiles evilly/. Anyway, the next chappy I think is my pride and joy. I won't distroy the secret, but I hope your up for a little lemony. Just a bit though. Peace and Love. Not War. Bye.  
  
K.I.S.S. 


	10. She Sparkles Like the Stars

Thanx for all of the wonderful reviews! I love ya'll. I'll write more now.  
  
Chap. 10 She Sparkles Like the Stars  
  
Hermione drug Draco down a couple of flights of stairs.  
  
"Come on, Granger. This hurts," Draco whined. Hermione didn't respond, instead, she threw him into an empty classroom. "What are we doing in here?" he asked when he straitened up. "I think you should just sit down because this is going to be a long speech," Hermione said. She pushed him down into a chair and stood in front of him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked her, he was still rubbing his ear. "You disturbed my class. I don't know where you got the idea of coming in without knocking. You should be punished or something. I don't know where you get off. You are such a dick. Even though you were born without one."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'I wonder where she went' Jade asked herself. She walked down a few flights of stairs and heard Hermione's voice coming from a door. She opened the door a little bit and watched the little brawl.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
". and I can't believe you would say that in my class. Wait, what am I saying, you're you. You say stuff that immiture everywhere." she was cut off by Draco. "You were the one that started it! You were talking about how you were a virgin. That's a little pathetic since you are, what, 21?! Do you get any excitement Granger?" He asked. "Oh, and you get it all of the time. I just have no time because of my job, constant dance practice. Constant singing practice, and you expect me to be able to get my freak on? I have no time!! I am a very busy person, Malfoy," Hermione explained. "You never have a night off?" he asked, his voice the same as when he was yelling. "I do only I work anyway!" Hermione screeched. "You were always one to over do it, Granger," Draco said in a whisper in Hermione's ear.  
  
He pushed her up against the wall and pined her there. He then pushed his lips against hers. 'What the hell?' is all Hermione could think at first, then she kissed him back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Holy hell!' Jade thought. 'What the hell is she doing with him. She hates him!' Jade closed the door very quietly and ran to Angie.  
  
"Angie!!" she yelled when she ran into green house 3. "What!?" Angie asked in utter surprise. "I have to talk to you!" Jade yelled. Jade ran over to Angie and whispered what she saw into her ear. Angie screamed with half delight then she screamed in hysteria. Hermione hadn't had a boyfriend since they met her. "What happened?" one of the girls asked. "Noneya," Angie said. The girl frowned. "No way. Where?" Angie asked. "The old reckroom," Jade whispered to Angie. "That's crazy. She doesn't like him!" Angie retorted. "You go, I stay," Jade said. "Right," Angie got up and left, leaving Jade to get puss out of mandrakes. "Ew," she said. The class laughed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione had barely been kissed before, but compared to all the other ones, this was ecstasy. She wanted more. Draco started to slowly move down her neck and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. They didn't notice the creaking of a door.  
  
Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to kiss her neck. He grabbed her butt and lifted her higher. He then walked her over to the desk next to the door and set her down.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'She wasn't shittin' me' Angie thought. Hermione and Draco were making out! Angie smiled and closed the door. She then walked back to the green houses.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He removed Hermione's tube top and threw it across the room. He started to kiss her neck and slowly moved down, down, down. He was just past the bottom of her strapless bra and was leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to her belly button. Hermione gave a low moan. Hermione removed his shirt and threw it next to hers. He stood up in front of her.  
  
Hermione got off of the desk and started to trail his riplly abs with her index finger then her tongue.  
  
RING!!!  
  
The bell rang at the worst possible moment. "Damn," Hermione muttered. She walked over to their shirts and threw him his. She slipped hers on. Draco walked over to her and kissed her neck. "We'll finish this later," he whispered into her ear. Hermione tingled at the feeling of his hot breath on her neck. He walked out of the classroom and Hermione waited for a minutes so she could leave.  
  
Hermione walked into her classroom and the whole class stared at her. Her hair was a little messed up and her lipstick was almost off. Her eyes shadow was all over her face so it sparkled. The boys smiled at each other knowingly, except Zax. "Did you hear the bell? You may go," Hermione said. She walked up to her podium and straitened out her hair. The class didn't move. "Did you hear my question?" Hermione asked. One of the boys pointed towards the ceiling and Hermione looked up.  
  
There were their wands, floating in mid-air. "Jade," Hermione said in frustration. "Yup," said one of the boys. Hermione raised her arm and said a spell. The wands fell onto the desks they were supposed to and the boys grabbed them. But they still didn't move. The door opened and in stepped her next class. "What now?" Hermione asked the seventh years. "She glued us to our seats," one boy said. "God," Hermione said in an airy, throaty way. "Marnia," she said. The boys could now move. They got up talking and laughing. Hermione caught something from one boy. "I don't think she's a virgin anymore." Hermione scowled. "Please come in," she said to the 4th year class.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The rest of the day went cool. During lunch, Hermione sat at a different end of the table, away from Draco. Jade and Angie kept talking about something that they wouldn't tell her. But besides all that, it went good.  
  
Hermione walked back up to her room and sat down on her bed. The fire was going and her bed was made. Hermione went to her vanity and grabbed her C.D. case. She pulled out her Enya C.D. and went out on her balcony. She conjured a chair and sat down, looking up at the stars. She started to sing along with the music when her mind floated back to the visit she and Draco had earlier that morning.  
  
Gods how she liked the way his lips felt on her neck, and how he touched her. She shuddered. She wanted him with her right there and then. She wanted to get up and walk to his bedroom. Who knows what would happen, but she had a feeling what would happen. * Wink * * wink *. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hello, Granger," she heard someone say behind her. Hermione turned around and got up. "Hi," she said. "What's going on?" he asked her. He conjured a chair and sat down. Hermione sat down in her chair and continued to look up at the stars. "They're beautiful," Draco said. "Yes," Hermione said in agreement," very." "There beautiful like someone I know. She sparkles no matter what," he said. Hermione smiled. Was he talking about her? "Why thank you," Hermione said. "Who said I was talking about you?" he asked. Hermione glared at him.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked back into her room and took the C.D. out of the air and put it back into the C.D. holder. "Fine then, Malfoy. Be that way," Hermione said. She felt an arm snake around her waist and he put his head on her shoulder. "I was talking about you," he whispered. He then kissed her neck. Hermione put her head back slightly while he continued to kiss the sensitive parts of her neck. Hermione groaned.  
  
She turned around and met his lips with hers. She pushed him back onto the bed and fell on top of him. He rolled on top of her as they proceeded to kiss.  
  
Within ten minutes, Hermione shirt and skirt were lying on the floor and all she had on was her bra and underwear. Draco's shirt was gone and his pants were unzipped. Her legs were in-tangled with is and his hands were all over her body.  
  
Knock, knock, knock!  
  
"Shit," Draco muttered and got off of her. They got up and tried to get dressed. "Herms. Are you there?" it was Angie and Jade. "One minute," Hermione called. "Where do I go?" he asked Hermione in a whisper. "My broom. It's in my closet," Hermione whispered back. He put zipped up his pants and went to the closet. He grabbed her broom. "Bye," he said and kissed her. He kicked off the balcony and flew away toward the entrance of the school. Hermione fixed her hair and opened the door. "Hey guys," she said with a smile.  
  
I hope you liked that chappy. I think in chappy 10, thier going to go HOME!!! ALL THE WAY!!!! Anyway. Love and Peace. Not war. 


	11. Through the Rain, Are Moon Beams and Sun...

I meant in chappy 13 they might go HOME!! ALL THE WAY!!! Anywho's, I'll write more now.  
  
Oh yeah, I don't think you'll call this fluff. I like this chappy.  
  
Chap. 11 Through the Rain, Are Moon Beams and Sun Beams  
  
"Hermione, what was that noise?" Angie asked. "What noise?" Hermione asked innocently, but not too innocently. "There were voices," Jade added. "Oh, um, I was listening to music," Hermione said. "Whateva," Jade said. "We found the kitchens and we brought food and this stuff called butter beer. Jade was over joyed when she found out the kind we got was half alcohol instead of just two percent," Angie said. Hermione laughed and let them in.  
  
She noticed that Jade and Angie had their pajamas on. Hermione put on her pajama pants, matching shirt, and sat on her bed with her best friends.  
  
"How was your guises first day of teaching?" Hermione asked them. "It was very. interesting," Jade said. "KIDS IN THIS SCHOOL ARE PERVS!!!" Angie exploded. "ANGIE!" Jade and Hermione yelled. "Well they are!" Angie testified. "Why is that?" Hermione asked. "They kept staring at places I will not name," Angie replied. Hermione laughed and Jade giggled a little bit. "You are right. There was this one boy, Zax, he said I was beautiful and then got all pissed off when I came back from." Hermione trail off. "Came back from where?" Angie asked. "Um," Hermione looked around. "Nothing," she added getting up. "You guys want some music?" she asked. "We know where you were, Herms. Don't freak out," Jade said. "You do?!" Hermione asked in surprise. Jade and Angie just nodded.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Hermione woke up the next morning, the sun was blaring down on her.  
  
Her, Jade, and Angie had just stayed up talking about nothing that mattered. They had talked about how Hermione should go out with Draco or something. Hermione had said that it was just a tryst. Then Jade informed her that tryst meant meeting of lovers. That shut Hermione up quickly.  
  
Hermione rolled out of bed and then into her bathroom. The bathroom was huge. There was a big pool sized bathtub and then a smaller one with a shower. The room had one window that let in just a little bit of light. The floor, bathtubs, sink, taps, and showerhead were all a pale purple marble. The wrap around curtains to the shower and the drapes over the window were all purple. The room had an elegant design of flowers in the middle of the walls and the room smelled of sweet lavender.  
  
Hermione looked inside the mirror and saw a girl. A girl that had grown up. Or let's face it, she was no longer a girl, but a beautiful young woman.  
  
Hermione walked over to the huge bathtub and turned on the taps.  
  
One of them gushed out purple lavender smelling bath bubbles, and the one next to it turned on the water. Hermione let it run for around 30 minutes, checking the temperature every once in a while.  
  
Hermione slipped out of the bathrobe that she had changed into and dipped her body into the very hot water that she enjoyed so. Hermione sighed and sat down on a little rise in the tub. She put her arms back up onto the floor of the bathroom and let her head rest backwards.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," Hermione heard the voice of Draco behind her. "What the hell do you think your doing in here?" Hermione asked. "I came to say good morning," he informed her," and to take a dip. If you don't mind." "Well I don't," Hermione said," as long as you stay over on that side." He nodded and took off his shirt. Hermione didn't notice his swim trunks were on. He walked over to the other side of the tub and got it. He took off his trunks and set them up by the rest of his clothing.  
  
'Thank god it's a day off' Hermione thought. She had no classes that day, but Draco did after lunch. It was only 7:30.  
  
"How did you get into my room?" Hermione asked, looking at him. A flash of amusement swept over his face, then it disappeared. "I flew onto your balcony, sort of like what I did last night to leave," he said. Hermione frowned but nodded. "Look, about last night," Draco all of a sudden said. "Yeah?" Hermione asked. "Did that mean anything to you, because I don't think it meant anything to me," he said. 'Say what?' Hermione asked herself. 'Does he think that he can come in here and do this to me. Oh, ch, well he has another thing coming' Hermione thought. "No," Hermione said falsely. 'Thank god I'm a compulsive liar' she thought, looking back into her memory of her first year with whole situation that her Ron and Harry called 'Troll'. "It's good you think that way, Granger. Well I think I'll go now," he said. Hermione closed her eyes before he got up so she didn't see any. um. parts.  
  
Hermione didn't open her eyes until she heard the door to her balcony close. Hermione still didn't open her eyes for the fear of crying. She didn't know why she was going to cry, but she had a clue. 'He just thinks he can do that to me?' she asked herself. 'That stupid liar, or stupid man' her brain wasn't working right.  
  
Hermione got out of the bathtub and opened her eyes. She was really trying to hold them in now. She pulled the plug in the bathtub, and like the water, she drained her tears. 'Damnit' she thought, 'damn him, damn everything'  
  
Hermione stood up and walked into her room, tears still silently falling down her cheeks. 'Don't cry' Hermione heard her little voice say. "I'm trying not to," Hermione said in a whisper. Her voice said nothing else.  
  
Hermione got out a long white dress with purple trimming flowers and white high-heels that had purple flowers on the buckles. She got out a white robe with purple flowers trimming it. Hermione put it all on and then walked into the bathroom. Her eyes were puffy, so she did a charm to get rid of it. Hermione walked back into her room and sat at her vanity.  
  
She applied purple eye shadow and did a spell to make it sparkle. She then put on a clear lip-gloss and did a spell so it wouldn't come off and it would glisten all day. She then put her hair into two pigtails with purple ribbon at the bottom and top.  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall. Everyone had there eyes on her, even Draco. His mouth was hanging open. She walked up to the teacher's table and sat down in between Jade and Angie.  
  
Jade and Angie were wearing the same thing as Hermione only different colored flowers. Jade had black and Angie had yellow. "What's goin' on, Herms?" Angie asked. "I'll tell you later," Hermione whispered. Jade and Angie nodded.  
  
Hermione ate breakfast and left to go outside.  
  
When Hermione got outside, it was like her whole world was turned up side down for the second time that day. When Hermione stepped outside onto the first step of the giant stairs, clouds came from every which way and stopped when they reached the sun. There was only a ray of sunshine from the sun and it was growing close to Hermione.  
  
Hermione walked out onto the grounds and into the ray of sunshine. It started to move and Hermione went with it. CRACK!! Thunder sounded and lighting bolted. It then started to rain in heavy, heavy sheets and everyone who was outside, ran inside. Everyone but Hermione. It wasn't raining inside the little sunbeam. Hermione kept walking with it, just humming no particular song.  
  
Hermione let the sunbeam guide her towards the lake and it stopped on the dock. Hermione just stood there, looking over the lake, which was being pelted with raindrops. Hermione liked the rain and lighting, but thunder sometimes made her jump from pure shock.  
  
Hermione then saw two holes in the clouds part and two sunbeams shot down to the ground. They raced across the grounds toward the school and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione saw two figures get into one each. The beams started to go toward, Hermione, and she noticed that the people were Jade and Angie. They were singing something and stopped when they were on either side of her.  
  
"I think now is a good time to tell s what's goin' on," Angie said. "I agree. Look at these little beams. They scare me," Jade added. "Do you know why there're doing this?" Angie asked. "No clue," Hermione said. They sighed. "Tell us," Jade said. "Draco said what happened didn't mean anything," Hermione said simply. Jade scowled and Angie frowned. "Why I aughta' go kick his ass right now. He's gotta' learn his lesson on how not to play women. I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind. Hold me back because he is so going to eat fist," Jade said.  
  
She started to stalk towards the school, but the sunbeam somehow stopped her. "That is creepy," Angie muttered. "You can say that again," Hermione replied. "That is." Angie started but Hermione cut her off. "Not literally," she hissed at Angie. Jade walked back to them and stood on Hermione's right.  
  
They stood there, just looking at the enchanted lake that was so intriguing. Hermione started to hum a song that she liked.  
  
When you get caught in the rain with no where to run  
  
When you're distraught and in pain without anyone  
  
When you keep crying out to be saved  
  
But nobody comes and you feel so far away  
  
That you just can't find your way home  
  
You can get there alone  
  
It's okay, what you say is  
  
I can make it through the rain  
  
I can stand up once again on my own  
  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain  
  
And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in  
  
You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly  
  
And you'll find what you need to prevail  
  
What you say is  
  
I can make it through the rain  
  
I can stand up once again on my own  
  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain  
  
And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close don't be afraid  
  
There's nothing you can't face  
  
And should they tell you you'll never pull through  
  
Don't hesitate, stand tall and say  
  
I can make it through the rain  
  
I can stand up once again on my own  
  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain  
  
I can make it through the rain  
  
And I live once again  
  
And I live one more day  
  
And I can make it through the rain  
  
(Yes you can)  
  
You will make it through the rain  
  
When they finished the song, they smiled at each other and hugged. "God I love you guys," Angie said. They were still embraced. "Jade?" Hermione asked. "Yeah?" Jade replied. "I'll tell you when you can kick his ass for me," Hermione replied. "O.K." Jade replied. A tear ran down Hermione's cheek. "Come on girl. Don't let him get to you. I thought you hated him," Jade said. "I do, I mean, I think I do. I just think I'm falling for him," Hermione replied. "Oh crap," Angie said. "What?" Hermione and Jade asked. "Look," Angie said pointing over to the other side of the lake. There stood 5 hooded figures in all black. Hermione gasped. "What are they?" Jade asked. "There Death Eaters," Hermione implied. "What are they?" Angie asked. "I don't know, but I like the name," Jade said. "There men who kill muggles," Hermione said. "We can them Ding Bats," Angie said. Hermione smiled.  
  
The Death Eaters just stood there, staring at the girls. All of a sudden, five holes were made in the clouds on the other side of the lake. The only weird thing about this was that above the clouds was darkness. Moonbeams came down and hit on of each of the Death Eaters. "Whoa," the three girls said at once. The moonbeams started to move with the figures and the girls just watched.  
  
When the Death Eaters were fifty feet away from the girls, there sunbeams started to move and the girls, naturally, followed. They walked off the dock and started to walk toward the Death Eaters. The two groups stop within ten feet of each other. "Oh maaaan," Jade whined.  
  
  
  
I hope ya'll like that chappy. I think the next one is going to be pretty cool. Any way. Stay tuned for more of the Professors. 


	12. Into the Cave

No. They didn't sleep with each other. Yet. * Evil smile * any who, I am so happy with all of the reviews I have gotten. I am going to make a thank you note tomorrow, plus, two more chappys to this story. I love you all and I hope you stay with me till the very end. (Which, in my point of view, and probably yours, is a very long story).  
  
Chap. 12. Are You Afraid of the Dark, or Was That Aragog?  
  
Hermione looked at her two best friends and then at the five Death Eaters. "You can say that again," Angie whispered to Jade. "What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked. "Stupefy," said the five Death Eaters. Two hit Jade and another two hit Annie. Only one hit Hermione, meaning she was partially conscious.  
  
"Where should we take them?" Hermione heard a man's voice say. "I don't know. Where did master tell us to take them?" another man asked. "I don't know. Where did he tell us to go, Lucius?" asked a third man. One of the men picked Hermione up and Hermione noticed that two other ones picked Jade and Angie up. "He said to put them into the cave of Aragog (sp?)," the voice of Lucius replied. "Are you serious?" asked a female voice. "Yes, Narcissa," said Lucius' voice. "You two will take them and I will take Granger," Lucius said to the two men who were holding Jade and Angie.  
  
Some how Hermione had come back to consciousness and so she played unconscious. Hermione barely opened her eyes to brown slits and watched as she and her two friends were walked into the Dark Forest.  
  
An hour later, the rain stopped. Hermione was still lying limply in Lucius' arms and Jade and Angie were doing the same. They were still unconscious. Hermione looked around and saw that it was dark in the forest only the watch on Lucius' arm read 12:02. Hermione took a small steady breath.  
  
Yet another hour past and Hermione was getting rather restless. "Can we take a break?" The man carrying Jade asked. "Granger isn't heavy, how much heavier can she be, Goyle?" Lucius asked Gregory Goyle's father. "She isn't heavy it's just that I need a drink," Goyle retorted. "Fine then. We can rest for a little while. We have to get on with the mission," Lucius said. "Thank you," said Narcissa. The fifth figure still hadn't talked yet.  
  
Hermione saw the person take a peak at her with blue silver eyes. 'Those eyes' Hermione thought. Inside herself, she screamed. Draco was the fifth figure. 'This couldn't get any worse. I like the man that is trying to KILL ME!!' Hermione thought in panic. Hermione opened her eyes to slits once more and saw him sit down at the foot of a tree. He looked at her again and Hermione just looked back at him. He didn't seem to notice her eyes partially open.  
  
Lucius set her lightly onto the ground next to Draco. "Watch them, Draco, while we go find Aragog's cave. Be sure to keep a good eye on them," Lucius said to Draco. "Yes sir," Draco said. "There's a good boy, Dracy. Listen to daddy," Narcissa said. "Yes mother," Draco said in an almost disgusted tone of voice. Narcissa walked over to Draco and patted him on the head. "Do not do that Narcissa. You'll soften him. Let's go," Lucius snapped at Narcissa.  
  
The other four turned and left, and Draco stood up. He walked the two steps over to Hermione and pushed some hair out of her face. He looked at her lips and other face structures. He sighed and shifted his weight. He picked her up and sat back down onto the ground, her still in his arms. 'What does he think he's doing?' Hermione thought to herself. She lay limply in his arms. Hermione took in a small breath and smiled slightly. He smelled like peppermint. He sighed and looked down at her. 'Now or never' she thought. Hermione snapped her eyed open. He gasped. "Malfoy?" Hermione asked. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "What are you doing?" she asked falsely. "What are you doing awake, Granger?" he asked her. He still didn't let her go. Instead, he stood up, her still in his arms. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. He let go of her legs and held on around her waist and she fell to the floor. 'Now or never Herms' she thought.  
  
Hermione took the step that separated them and got into his face. He just looked at her with his cool gray eyes. Hermione brought her knee up and got him right in the balls. He fell to the ground, holding himself, and Hermione ran over to Jade and Angie. They popped up just as Hermione was going to try and wake them. "Hello, governor," Angie said saluting Hermione. "Let's go," Hermione said turning them around and pushing them into the dark forest.  
  
"What happened Draco?" asked a very pissed off Lucius Malfoy. "They got away," Draco said, his confidence weary. "How could you let them get away?" Lucius boomed. "She kneed me," Draco complained. "Don't whine Draco," Lucius snapped at his son. "Yes sir," Draco said. "Go back to the school. They'll get suspicious and they'll come looking for you," Lucius said. Draco nodded and turned. Draco then smiled to himself, remembering what he had done just three hours ago.  
  
Three Hours In the Past  
  
Hermione, Jade, and Angie ran through the woods and stopped to look around. They heard a crack and turned around. Draco was running after them. "Go over there," Jade whispered to Angie and Hermione. The three girls walked into a cave near them and hid in the shadows near the entrance.  
  
Draco walked into the small clearing and looked around. He saw something move in a near by tree. He looked over and saw a fuzzy leg disappear into the tree. 'Oh no' he thought 'spiders.' Draco looked around him and his eyes fell upon a cave.  
  
"Don't touch me there, Jade," Hermione snapped in a whisper. "What do you mean?" Jade asked back. Hermione, Jade, and Angie looked into the darkness near Hermione and saw something flash white. "Run," they heard a whisper. "Oh no," Jade said. "I'm serious, lady's. You must go for there are spiders in the depths of this cave," Draco said walking out of the shadows. "Who put a Shakespeare charm on this brother," Jade asked. Hermione smiled and Angie just looked at Draco with hatred.  
  
All of a sudden, something grabbed Jade and Angie from behind and ran off with them. You could hear the screams from a mile away it seamed like. "The spiders got Jade and Angie!" Hermione exclaimed in pure terror. "We have to leave them," Draco said grabbing Hermione hand and pulling her toward the exit. "I can't leave my best friends," Hermione snapped. "Oh yes you can," Draco retorted. "Well you can, but I don't have a black hole for a heart," Hermione said. Draco's eyes went into small silver slits.  
  
Hermione did the same with her brown ones and removed her hand from his. She turned on her heel and started to walk away. Them she noticed she didn't have her wand. "Do you have my wand?" Hermione asked Draco, her back still turned to him. Hermione heard him come up behind her. He put a hand on her waist and he rested his head on her shoulder. "Leave me be and give me my wand," Hermione snapped, getting out of his grasp and facing him. Hermione tried to glare at him but once she turned around, he had grabbed her waist and pulled him close to him.  
  
He put his lips to hers and they shared long, and I mean long, passionate kiss. When he let go of her, he put her wand in her right hand and grabbed her left. They then ran deeper into the cave, looking for Jade and Angie.  
  
I love all of your reviews. I'm working on the 13th chappy and it's official. Draco and Herms do it in chappy 14!! Stay tuned for more my great story. 


	13. Visons, Spiders, Riddles, and Powers

Remember that this is still in the past. The next chappy is at Hogwarts again. And don't forget the fact of lemony.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chap. 13 Visions, Spiders, Riddles, and Powers  
  
  
  
Hermione and Draco ran into the cave. Hermione got in front of Draco and stopped when they reached a fork in the passageways that had a door in each of the three ways.  
  
  
  
One of the doors had a snake on it and it was wrapped around a large heart.  
  
  
  
The door in the next column had a phoenix with its wind spread and it was holding a ribbon in its talons.  
  
  
  
The last door had a lion and a snake. They were looking at each other and they seemed to move.  
  
All of a sudden, Hermione and Draco heard a voice singing a riddle:  
  
"He comes from the light and she comes from the dark. Light and dark are the feeling of this riddle He let down the silver arrow and she the golden fiddle Tulips touch and the door opens  
  
He comes from the light and she from the dark."  
  
Hermione raised one of her eyebrows and replayed the riddle in her head. "Do you get it?" He asked her. "I think so," Hermione said. She grabbed Draco from behind the head and kissed him. The door with the snake and the lion opened.  
  
Hermione removed her robe and wrapped it around one of her legs. "Sicore," she muttered. Her robe magically sewed itself to the bottom of her dress. When it was done, she had a jump suite. Better than a dress. "Cool," Hermione murmured.  
  
Hermione was about to walk into the doorway when Draco grabbed her hand. "What?" Hermione asked in a whisper. "I have to tell you something," he whispered back. "Can it wait?" Hermione asked, getting a little mad. "No," he answered. "Tell me. Hurry," Hermione told him. "What I said this morning. I didn't mean," he replied. Hermione blinked at him for just a second then kissed him on the lips and walked through the door.  
  
Hermione and Draco ran for what seemed like hours but stopped when they heard screams coming from a near by door. Hermione looked at the doorway and saw many locks and strange writing outlining it. "Oh man," Hermione said.  
  
Draco looked at the door's locks and Hermione looked at the writing. "Draco. Can you tell me why your name is on this?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at the word Hermione was pointing at, and, like she said, it had his name on it. "Draco Malfoy. Remember what Jade said. Dragon of Bad Faith," Draco told her. Hermione nodded. "What language?" Hermione asked. "Latin," Draco said. " Really?" Hermione asked. "Yup," Draco said, nodding and then going back to the locks on the door. Hermione traced her fingers across the writing.  
  
Her head began to swirl and then her world did. Flashes of blue, purple, green, red, yellow, orange, white, and black crossed her vision. Hermione's whole body felt like it was spinning. Hermione then heard someone call her name. Hermione looked around, but all she could see were the colors.  
  
Hermione's feet touched the ground and she looked around. She was in her bedroom at the school. The lights were dim and the bed was covered in red satin with rose petals all over it. There was a bedside table with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. "Hey baby," Hermione heard someone say into her ear. Hermione turned her head to see Draco. All he was wearing was, well how do I say this, a smile. Hermione looked down at herself and saw all she was wearing was a very, very sheer black negligee. Draco put his hands on Hermione's waist and lifted her to her bed. He lay her down and started to slowly kiss her neck and started to move down.  
  
Hermione then started to spin again. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco leaning over her. Hermione was on the ground and she felt cold sweat on her forehead. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and saw concern in them. "Hermione. Are you O.K.?" he asked her. Hermione nodded and sat up. "Are you sure? Because you look a little pale," he said. "I'm fine," Hermione reassured him. He grabbed her waist and set her on her feet. Hermione looked at the door and the writing on the door seemed to change colors. Draco looked at what she was looking at but saw nothing. "Can you see it?" Hermione asked. "See what?" he asked looking at the door. "I take that as a no," Hermione said. The words flashed purple and Hermione read what it said. It only stayed purple for 3 seconds, but Hermione being as smart and as fast of a reader she is, she read it in no time.  
  
It read:  
  
'The love of the Red Phoenix and the Dragon of Bad Faith will prosper. Thus, ending the Dark Reign.'  
  
"I've got it. The love of the Red Phoenix and the Dragon of Bad Faith will prosper. Thus, ending the Dark Reign," Hermione said to both the door and Draco.  
  
The locks on the door started to explode. Hermione screamed and she ran into Draco's arms. There were a total of 30 locks on the door and the exploding noises were getting louder with each one. Hermione was still screaming and jumping at number ten but Draco stopped her by kissing her.  
  
When they were all done exploding, Draco stopped kissing Hermione. Hermione's eyes were still closed when he picked her up. "Let's go," he said grabbing her arm and pulled her into the door. Draco stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the room they had entered.  
  
It was huge. The walls were steal gray and when you looked up you could see a light from the outside. The two of them walked into the middle of the room and looked at the walls. Something was crawling down it but they didn't notice.  
  
Hermione heard a muffled scream and looked up. There were Jade and Angie, moving at a quick pace down the wall. The only thing that got Hermione was that they were bound and gagged. Then Hermione saw it. They were strapped to a huge spider. Hermione's mouth fell open and her eyes widened.  
  
Hermione had never really been afraid of spiders. Actually, she loved them. She had a pet tarantula only a year ago, only Jade 'accidentally' squished it with a sledgehammer. Hermione sort of smile at the thought of it but stopped when the spider got onto the ground. The spider was two times the size of Hermione and Draco put together.  
  
Jade was screaming like crazy and Angie was trying to keep calm. Jade was so afraid of spiders, she even hated the water bugs that looked sort of like them. "My master will be here soon," said the spider. Jade stopped screaming and looked at the spider. She then started to scream and wiggle even more. "Blisto," Hermione said. Jade fell to the ground and her bindings disappeared. She scrambled over to Hermione and almost passed out. Hermione did the same thing to Angie only Angie walked casually over to Jade and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Master?" Hermione asked. Now she was getting scared. Ron and Harry had told her that Aragog was four times the size of his baby's. Hermione wanted to see the look on Jade's face when Aragog came along. "Yes. Aragog is our father. He will be along in a moment," said the spider. The door behind Hermione, Jade, Draco, and Angie, slammed shut. Jade jumped and gave a little scream. The spider chuckled and crawled back up the wall.  
  
Jade automatically went into hysteria. She started to run around and scream, like a maniac. "Calm down," Angie said to her. Angie grabbed Jade's shirt and used her extra hand to slap her. Jade started to breath and she seemed to calm down. She looked up and she then passed out.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw a spider five times the size of the other one climbing down the wall. Hermione was going to scream but nothing passed her lips. Not even a breath. Hermione moved closer to Draco and he put an arm around her.  
  
Aragog landed onto the ground and faced the four grown-ups. "Hello. I am Aragog. I have been informed that you humans have entered my cave and have made it through the riddles and other such things," Aragog said. Hermione, Draco, and Angie nodded. They heard a small whimper and looked at Jade. "But," Aragog started," you have trespassed and for that you will be punished." He stamped one of his feet and the group heard some shuffling and clicking. They looked up and saw millions of spiders climbing around the walls and climbing to the floor. Jade was being actually calm about it.  
  
Draco raised his wand and pointed it at one of the spiders. "Marbaloe," he bellowed. The spider blew up into tiny pieces. "Come on," Hermione said to Jade and Angie. "We don't have our wands," Angie said. "We don't need them," Jade said. Jade stood up and walked up to a spider. He looked down at her and she looked up at it. She extended her arm and the spider burst into flames. "Cool," Jade said. "What the hell?" Angie asked. Like a magnet, Angie was moved to the door. Angie then, somehow, kicked it down. Solid stone busted when Angie kicked it. "Whoa," the four of them said. "Run," Jade yelled.  
  
The four of them ran out the door and Hermione led the way. They ran down the numerous corridors, running from the sound of Aragog's yelling and the scurrying of many spider feet. "This is so wrong," Angie yelled looking back. The spiders were still at it and were at the end of the passageway. The group turned a corner and continued to run.  
  
Hermione all of a sudden stopped in her tracks and she turned around. "What are you doing, Herms?" Jade asked. "I don't know," Hermione said. Hermione looked at the spiders and then her look turned into a cold stair. The spiders stopped and looked at her. They turned around and started to scamper off. Hermione turned around and they started to run again.  
  
They finally reached outside and Hermione almost cried of happiness. "That was sooooo freaky," Jade said. "Draco," they heard the voice of Lucius call. "You have to go," Draco said. "Wait. When you get back to the school," Jade started but Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the school.  
  
I hope you guys liked that chapter. I think you might think it's stupid. I don't really care though. The next chapter is coming up soon. 


	14. What Is Up With the Bathroom!

Hey there, Zax here. I'm sorry it took so long. I was taking a small break since I wrote so much.  
  
Chap. 14 What Is Up With the Bathroom?!?!  
  
The next two weeks passed without a problem  
  
"Professor Granger," Zax asked her. Hermione was looking at her door. "Hello," Zax said, waving his hand in front of her face. "Oh. uh. what?" Hermione asked. "You were staring into space," he told her. "Oh. I didn't notice," Hermione said. "I think the professor is in love," one of the girls said. Hermione looked at her and frowned, but Hermione knew inside that she was right. But how could she be in love, especially with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Things weren't all too easy with Draco either. "Professor," said one of the girls in his class. "Professor Maaaalfoooy," she said jumping up and down in front of him. "Huh?" Draco asked, snapping back to attention. "I think he's in love," one of the girls in his class said. "That's five points from Hufflepuff for that remark, Miss Jacobs," Draco snapped at her. But, she was probably right. But how could he be in love with her? Hermione Granger?  
  
The rest of the day went on with thoughts of each other and they both decided, in their heads, that they would try and hide their feelings by fighting constantly.  
  
When they were walking toward the Great Hall, they started a fight. "Watch where your going Granger," Draco snapped. "Go be a prat somewhere else Malfoy, because I've had it with you today," Hermione growled back at him. "That really hurts you mudblood," Draco said to her. "Leave me alone," Hermione said. If looks could kill, Draco would have dyed ten times before he hit the ground. Hermione turned and walked into the Great Hall. "You'll never win her heart calling her names," said a voice from behind Draco. Draco turned around and saw Jade standing behind him. "What do you want?" Draco asked her. "For you to stop acting like the fuck ass you are and start acting better towards 'Mione," Jade said and walked into the Great Hall, leaving Draco standing by himself.  
  
Jade walked up to the teacher's table and sat down next to Hermione. Hermione had told Angie what Draco had said. Draco walked into the Great Hall and Hermione, Jade, and Angie stared him down with glares the whole time he walked through the door to the time he sat down. He glared at them and the four of them ate. "Jerk," Hermione muttered. Draco heard and looked at her. Hermione smirked and Draco looked at her funny. 'Since when does she smirk?' Draco asked himself. 'Since when do I smirk?' Hermione asked herself. 'He's rubbing off on me' she thought.  
  
"You will never change will you?" asked Dumbldore. "What do you mean professor?" the three girls asked together. The whole teachers table looked at them with suspicion. "What?" asked the girls. "I meant that you and Draco haven't changed from your stubborn selves since you left," Dumbldore said. Hermione gave a "humph," and turned back to her friends. Dumbldore chuckled. "Please, sir. Don't talk about it," Draco said. "Talk about what?" the three girls asked together. "None of your business," Draco snapped. "Jerk," the girls said together. "Would you stop doing that?" Draco asked. "Doing what?" the girls asked together. "Saying the same thing," Draco answered. "Oh. That. O.K." the girls said at once. Draco just sneered at them. The girls stuck their tongues out at him.  
  
"So. What are we going to do tonight, its Friday," Jade said. "Professor. May we go to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked Dumbldore. "You are a teacher, Miss Granger. You may go whenever," Dumbldore said. "Cool. Peace," Jade said. Her and Angie got up and left. "Hello. Wait up for your me," Hermione yelled after them. She ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!At Hogsmeade!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Sweet," Jade said looking at the little town from the top of the hill. It was dark and the town almost looked enchanted. It was only 6:00 though.  
  
Little fairies sat on the roof of The Three Broomsticks and Jade was over whelmed. "Look at the little fairies!" she exclaimed immediately. The three girls walked into the little shop and sat down in a booth in the back of the shop, with their backs toward the door. Gusts of wind blew in when people came in. "Well isn't it Hermione Granger," said Madam Rosemerta when she came up to the their table. "Hello Madam," Hermione said cheerfully. "What can I get you lovely lady's tonight?" asked Rosemerta. "I'll have a Gin, Jade will have a super alcoholic Butter Beer and Angie will have a screwdriver," Hermione shot off. "Make that five," Jade said. Rosemerta smiled and went to fetch the drinks. "You are going to be so drunk," Angie said. "That only happened when I was thirteen," Jade snapped. "Thirteen?" Hermione asked. "It was nothing. This ho, like got all mad because I was hanging all over her cuz' and I had this huge crush on him. He was so fine," Jade said. Hermione laughed. "Do you mean Nathan?" Angie asked. "Yup," Jade said.  
  
Rosemerta came back two minutes later with the drinks and it surprised the girls when there were twelve shots on the tray as well. "From the young gentleman over there," Rose said pointing at a man with platinum blonde hair. "Shit," the girls said together. Rosemerta walked off and Draco sat down. "Well this is fun," Draco said. "Oh. I'm ecstatic," Hermione said with sarcasm dripping from each syllable. Draco just shook his head. "What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just what Dumbldore said. You are still as stubborn as when you left," Draco said. Jade and Angie looked at Hermione. "He was talking about you too you know. You were just the same. Nobody could ever get through that thick scull of yours. No wait, you were too busy blowing out bad vibes in every direction that we were all choking on your secondhand smoke," Hermione finished with a snap in his face. Jade and Angie looked at Draco. "Oh come on. You were always showing everyone up at school. Even people two years higher than you. It was really bad when you were in third year and you took extra classes. You were the talk from the teachers the whole year, even Snape. People were sick and tired of you getting everything right, even people you didn't know, mud-blood," Draco retorted. Angie and Jade looked at Hermione. "Yeah right. I wasn't like that. It's not my fault that I could pass you up. Who cares if I am muggle- born. It's all the same. I'm still a witch and if you can't see that, then no wonder you can't see how stubborn you are," Hermione threw back. Then Draco and Hermione started yelling at each other all at once. It was really funny to Jade and Angie, but Rosemerta had to break it up.  
  
Two minutes later, all four of them were standing outside the shop. "Did you have to follow us?" Hermione snapped at Draco. Draco just turned and walked toward Hunnydukes. "Idiot," Jade said. "That was cool," Angie said. "Shut up," Jade and Hermione said together.  
  
After that, the three girls walked toward Gladrags for new robes.  
  
"Draco is such a little . uh," Hermione looking at a green and silver robe. "Hermione likes him," Angie said. "No," Hermione snapped instantly. "Then why were his arms around you in the cave?" Jade asked. Hermione didn't answer, instead, her mind drifted to something else in the cave. "How did we do that?" the three asked together. "How do we do that?" they asked. "How did we get the 'powers' if that's what we want to call them," Hermione asked. "I don't know. I had fire," Jade said, excited. "I guess I had super strength and only hell knows what Hermione had," Angie said. "I think I have mind control or something," Hermione said. "Say what?" Angie and Jade asked together. "I was looking at them and thinking 'go away you will go back quickly to Aragog'," Hermione said. "Weird," Jade said. "Yup," Angie said. "Look at this!" Jade exclaimed.  
  
She was holding a red dress with gold trimming. The dress was long and it went all the way to Jade's feet. It had a slit going all the way up to just below the bottom of her bum. There were long red sheer sleeves that belled out and had gold trimming on every edge. "Here," Jade said throwing it to Hermione. She grabbed two off the rack that looked just like it only with the house colors for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. She then pulled out high heels that matched the dresses. "Let's buy them! I mean, there is that dance coming up in December," Jade suggested. "Let's represent," Angie said. Hermione sighed. "I don't know." Hermione thought out loud. "Please," Jade and Angie begged. "You have to do it with us," Angie said. "Yeah," Jade added. "O.K.," Hermione cracked. She grabbed the gold and red one from the shelf and the girls bought their dresses.  
  
The girls walked out of the shop laughing and holding their bags. They then walked back up to the school. As they were walking, they passed Draco and a girl their age flirting with each other, Hermione was thinking of blowing a fuse but thought better of it. 'I think you like him, girl' said Hermione's little voice. Hermione just sighed. Hermione looked at Draco and the girl and frowned. She turned her head and walked back with her friends, laughing and smiling.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~LATER THAT NIGHT ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione sat in her room in a huge armchair. Hermione looked up from her book and looked at her fireplace. The next day was Saturday and Hermione didn't know what she was going to do. "I need a bath," Hermione said out loud to herself. She got up and put her book on the chair and moved the chair to the side of the fireplace. Hermione went into the bathroom and turned on the taps. She took out her hair and let it fall onto her back, she then took out a towel and got undressed. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked out into her bedroom, letting the pool sized bathtub fill up.  
  
After five minutes of sitting at her vanity, waiting for the tub, she heard a soft knock on her door. Hermione got up and opened the door slightly. "Hi Malfoy," Hermione said to him. "Hi, Granger, uh, could I come in?" he asked her. Hermione looked down at herself but she didn't mind. "Sure," she said. Hermione opened the door and let him in.  
  
He walked in, not noticing Hermione's towel covered form, and walked over to the chair and picked up the book she was reading. He read the cover and opened it. "Is this a good." he had looked up and stopped talking when he saw Hermione looking over his shoulder, wearing only her towel. "What?" she asked him looking up at him. He looked down at her and they locked eyes. "Is this a good book?" he asked her. Hermione took her book out of his hand and nodded. She walked over to her nightstand and set it on it. When she turned around, Draco was standing right behind her and she walked into his chest. "Ouch. Sorry," Hermione said. "It was my fault," he said. "Look, I was just about to." he cut her off. "Take a bath?" he asked. "Yeah," Hermione said nodded. "Are you feeling O.K.?" he asked her. Hermione shook her head yes. "Your more quiet than usual," he added. "I'm fine," Hermione mumbled. The flirting with the other girl thing was getting to her. 'I am going to kill that stupid whore' she thought.  
  
He took his hand to her chin and pushed her head up so she looked into his eyes. "Look, Hermione, what I said earlier in the Three Broomsticks, I didn't mean it," Draco told her. Hermione shook her head and walked into the bathroom and Draco followed. "I am really sorry," he said. Hermione rounded on him like a wolverine with rabies. Draco took a step back, his eyes got a little bigger. "I REALLY DON'T CARE!" Hermione yelled. Draco took another step back. "YOU COME IN HERE AND YOU KISS ME AND THEN I SEE YOU WITH SOME TRAMP A WEEK LATER! HOW DARE YOU DRACO MALFOY, HOW DARE YOU! You know what. Your as deep as a kiddy pool, you really are," Hermione snapped. Draco just glared at her. "What are you talking about?!" Draco asked. "I saw you earlier with some bimbo outside of a shop in Hogsmeade," Hermione turned her back on him," I got really mad," she finished gloomily. Draco looked around and turned off the taps on the bathtub.  
  
He took of his clothes down to his heart- specked boxers. Hermione was silently crying to herself. Draco walked silently up behind her. He swiftly took off her towel and threw her into the tub. He then jumped in. Hermione surfaced and looked around for Draco. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione leaned her head back onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I got you mad," he said in her ear. Hermione sighed. "Do you forgive me?" he asked her. "Yes," she said. "Good," he replied. He then started to kiss her neck and her back, his hands exploring her body. Hermione shuttered under his fingertips.  
  
His hands explored every curve and caress of her body, Hermione loved it. He kissed the middle of her back while his hands fondled her breasts. Hermione gave a low moan in the back of her throat. Hermione grabbed his hands, which were still n her breasts, and took them off. She turned around slowly to face him. Hermione kissed him and then started to tongue his abs and chest. He just stood there the whole time, just watching her. Hermione stood up strait and pushed her body up against his. She just looked into his silver eyes and he looked back into her golden brown ones.  
  
Hermione took the band of his boxers into her hands and started to pull his boxers off. When they were off, Hermione threw them off to the side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed the tip of her nose. He moved his hands down to her butt and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the edge of the bathtub. He pushed her gently up against the edge and kissed her deeply. Hermione broke apart from his lips. "Can I ask you a favor?" she asked him. "Yes," he replied. She leaned into his ear and set her head on his shoulder. "Fuck me," she whispered. He raised one of his eyebrows and Hermione took her head off of his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
Hermione kissed him and her tongue searched every corner of his mouth and he did the same to hers. Hermione ran her hands through his hair while he held her up with his hands.  
  
Draco lifted her a little higher and licked her left breast and sucked on her right. Hermione moaned a bit. Hermione let her head loll backwards, but, without notice, he thrust himself into her and Hermione's head snapped back up and she almost screamed. He looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes. "Are you O.K.?" he asked her. Hermione's eyes were big and her mouth was slightly open. She found her voice somehow and answered him. "I think so," she said. He started to take himself out but she stopped him. "No. I'm O.K.," she told him. A tear ran down her cheek and he kissed it off. "Are you sure?" he asked her. She nodded. "Want me to keep going?" he asked. Hermione closed her mouth and her eyes became small slits. She smiled and nodded. Draco smirked. "Why do you do that?" she asked. He shrugged. He then started to move in and out of her, slowly at first and then faster and faster. Hermione wanted it to never end. Her hair flopped as she rocked against him.  
  
Somewhere Else  
  
"Hermione so like Draco," Angie said while her and Jade walked down the hall. "True dat," Jade said. "Let's go tell her she does!" Angie suggested. "O.K.!" Jade agreed and they sped off toward Hermione's room.  
  
When they were nearing the door, they heard screaming and yelling. ". THEN I SEE YOU WITH SOME TRAMP A WEEK LATER! HOW DARE YOU DRACO MALFOY, HOW DARE YOU!" they heard Hermione's voice finish. They ran to the door and put their ears up to it. They heard some talking they couldn't make out and then a little scream and a splash. Jade and Angie looked at each other. Then they shrugged.  
  
They sat outside of her door for a while. "He so laid her," Jade said. "Yup," Angie said in agreement. "Let's go," Jade said. "Let's. They won't be coming out of there if Hermione is as active in bed as she is in her work," Angie added. Jade gave a little laugh and walked to their separate rooms.  
  
Back In the Bedroom an Hour Later  
  
Draco laid Hermione onto the bed and put the covers over them. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her. "You know. I would have never thought I would ever have sex with you, of al people," Hermione said. "Same here," Draco said. "And," Hermione added," I thought I'd never love you." Draco looked down at her and saw she was sleeping. He kissed her on the forehead and they fell asleep.  
  
A/N: There is more lemony coming up in a while, It's going to be more graphic, but not too graphic to where this story is kicked. Peace Love not war! 


	15. The Letter the Temptress, the Dark Godde...

Chap 15. The Letter the Temptress, the Dark Goddess, and the Dragon  
  
Hermione woke up and turned over in Draco's arms. He pulled her closer to him and Hermione smiled. "Good morning," Draco said. "Right back at ya," Hermione said. Draco smiled at her. 'God he is so fine' Hermione thought. He kissed her forehead and they fell back to sleep.  
  
With Jade and Angie:  
  
"I bet I can still kick your ass at Nintendo," Jade said to Angie. "Doubt it," Angie said. "How much do you want to bet?" Jade asked. "Uhhhhhh," Angie thought for a second. "100 galleons," Jade asked. "That's a wusy bet. 500 galleons," Angie said. "Get ready to go bankrupt," Jade said to her. "I have more than just 500 galleons in my account," Angie snapped. "Not for long," Jade said. "What does that mean?" Angie asked. "Shut up. Let's go see how 'Mione's doing," Jade suggested. "O.K., but you still have to tell me what you meant by that ' not for long' shit," Angie said. "Just come on," Jade said. They took off running toward Hermione's room. When they got to the door they knocked.  
  
Hermione and Draco:  
  
Hermione heard someone knocking on the door. Hermione and Draco sighed. They wanted to stay like that forever. Hermione got out of the bed and grabbed her bathrobe. She put it on and walked up to the door and opened it. "Good morning," Jade and Angie chimed together. Hermione sighed and shook her head. "What?" Angie asked. "Can you come back later?" Hermione asked. "Why yes, Draco's sex toy," Jade said. Hermione frowned. Jade and Angie walked off laughing. Hermione shook her head. "Those two need to grow up," Draco said. "Jade and Angie are the perfect definition of staying a kid forever," Hermione sighed. Draco laughed a little. "SEX TOY," they heard Jade's voice echo down the hall and their laughter bounced off the walls.  
  
Hermione closed the door and walked back over to the bed and climbed back under the covers and threw her robe out from under the covers. "You know what?" Hermione asked Draco. "What?" Draco asked. "I want to do it again," Hermione said. Draco looked at her and smiled. Hermione rolled on top of him and laughed.  
  
Later at Lunch:  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall and up to the teacher's table. She sat in between Jade and Angie and looked at them. "Sex toy," they muttered. Hermione glared at them. "Shut it," Hermione said. Jade and Angie smiled at her. Hermione smiled to herself. "He must have been good, because I have never seen you this happy," Angie said before she took a drink of her pumpkin juice. Hermione just shook her head with a smile on her face. Draco walked in five minutes later, like always, the girls all waved, smiled and batted their eyelashes at him. Hermione frowned. Draco looked up at her and winked. Hermione smiled at him, but stopped quickly so no one would see. Draco sat down on the other side of Dumbldore so no one would be suspicious. But, like always, Dumbldore knew what went down in her bedroom the night before.  
  
Dumbldore smiled to himself.  
  
After 15 minutes of taunting from Jade and Angie, smiles being thrown from Draco to Hermione, and talking amongst the rest of the teachers, the mail came. A huge crow flew toward Jade, a bald eagle flew toward Angie and a white owl, which Hermione recognized, flew toward Hermione. "Hi Hedwig!" Hermione exclaimed when the owl landed in front of her. "What's up Lestat," Jade said to her crow. "Hi Romeo, wus' up?" Angie asked her Eagle. Hermione took the letter from Hedwig and tore it open.  
  
Hermione read it:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hi, 'Mione. It's Harry. I just wanted to tell you that I wanted to invite you, and three others to the Quidditch World Cup here in London. There are four tickets enclosed. Ron will be here too! I want to know everything about this school year so far. I have a question, though, where is McGonogall? Well, I hope to see you in a week!  
  
Much Love, Harry  
  
Hermione was so excited to see her two best friends again, but whom would she invite? She already knew she would take Angie and Jade. Hermione looked at her two female best friends and saw that they were having a French frie sword fight. "I killed you!" Jade exclaimed when she slapped Angie in the face with her frie. Hermione shook her head. Hermione looked around for someone else, and her eyes fell onto Draco. 'Harry and Ron would flip.' Hermione thought, but she shrugged. That was it. Hermione would take Jade, the Temptress, Angie, the dark Goddess, and Draco. The Dragon. Hermione's Dragon.  
  
Hermione smiled at continued to eat. 


	16. Another Dark Lord Or should I say Lady?

To all of my lemony fans, there will be some soon. Basically, this chapter is short.  
  
Chap 16. Another Dark Lord. Or should I say Lady?  
  
After lunch that day, Hermione let Hedwig fly into her room and Hermione sat down at her vanity to write her letter back to Harry. Hermione took out some black metallic ink, a quill, and a piece of parchment. When she was done, this is what it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hi! I was so excited to see Hedwig this morning. I would love to go to the match! I have already picked the people I wanted to take! This will be so fun. I haven't talked to you or Ron in a long time. Is he O.K.? Are you O.K.?  
  
My school year, so far, has been good! I don't know if I told you this but Draco Malfoy is the new Potions Professor. Jade and Angie, my two, supposedly, muggle friends, are pure blood witches and they have taken Sprout and Flitwick's places teaching. Now I know what you are thinking, the Me, Angie, Jade, and Malfoy are the new head's of house. But, believe me, it was just as shock to me as it is to you, unless you aren't shocked.  
  
Anyway, this year has been great. It has been fun and I really like my new students. I have been stressing, for the last couple of hours because of Jade and Angie. They are making fun of me about something that happened. If you see Ron, tell him hi for me!  
  
Love 'Mione.  
  
Hermione folded up the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She opened her balcony door and let Hedwig fly out of it. Hermione sighed and turned around and sat on her bed. She took out her book and started to read.  
  
Later that night, Hermione sat outside on the balcony and thought to herself. 'Harry and Ron are going to kill me for bringing Draco.' she thought. Hermione looked at the stars. Hermione heard a knock on the door and smiled. She ran to the door and opened it. There stood Jade and Angie. "Wazzavy?!" they asked together. Hermione laughed and let them in. "Hi 'Mione! What did you want to tell me?" Angie asked. "Us," Jade corrected. "Whatever," Angie said. "Well. My friend, Harry, wrote me this morning and gave me these tickets," Hermione took out the tickets," and has invited me and my friends, you guys, to the Quidditch World Cup in London," Hermione said to them. "Woo hoo!" Jade exclaimed. "Jade's favorite sport other than Soccer," Angie said. Jade was bouncing around the room. "Hey, wait- it's mine too! Yea!"  
  
Angie and Jade bounced around Hermione's room.  
  
Hermione laughed and put the tickets on her vanity. "When is it?" Jade asked. "For a fan you aren't up with it," Hermione said. "We thought you were muggle. We couldn't bring a wizard newspaper into the house," Jade informed Hermione. Hermione nodded and decided not to fight it. "Anyway. You aren't the only ones going," Hermione told them. "Who else? Oh- let me guess! Draco," Angie said. "Well- yes and no. Mostly yes," Hermione said and smiled. "Hermione," Jade said. "Yeah?" Hermione asked. "I thought Harry despised Draco?" Jade asked. "He does. I think. But, yeah that's what I am worried about. My three favorite men are getting back together because of me and they are most likely going to fight," Hermione said. "Wait. Three?" Angie asked. Jade gave a lop-sided confused look. "Yeah. Harry, Ron, and Draco," Hermione said. "Oh. In your wonder years! O.K.," Jade said. The three laughed. "Yeah. We pretty much kept this school inline- and- well, Draco tore it down!" Hermione and Jade laughed and Angie was distracted about something out the window. Hermione and Jade looked at her. "Look," Angie whispered. Hermione cut out her lights, candles, and the three made their way, on stomach, onto the balcony. Hermione looked through the bars and frowned.  
  
Three hooded figures were walking toward a fourth. "Damn it," Hermione muttered. "I guess lover-boy winner is still a hooded loser," Jade said. Hermione glared at the figures. "Powers," Angie said. "Well, they won't come in handy right now, unless one of us can read minds or has super good eye sight and can read lips," Jade said. "I have an idea," Angie said.  
  
The three girls put on their big black hooded cloaks and grabbed their brooms. They walked out the front of the castle and into the dark forest, but just into it where they couldn't be seen but they could see them. They walked swiftly to the part of the forest where they could see them and they could hear them. "What happened Draco?" asked the voice of Narcissa. "What do you mean mother?" Draco asked her. "What do you mother?" Jade asked in a pipsqueak voice, mocking Draco. Angie hit her arm and they smiled. "She means what happened in the caves. What really happened boy?" Lucius asked. "I already told you," Draco said calmly. "Boy, the dark lord wants to know what really happened," Lucius said. Hermione frowned. 'We killed the dark lord' Hermione thought. "Don't you mean lady?" Draco asked. Hermione's mouth opened. 'You go girl' Hermione thought for a second then remembered that it was a bad thing. "Let's go. Time to scare them," Angie said. She was going to fly into the air with her broom but Hermione stopped her. "Wait one more minute," she said, holding onto Angie's arm. "Well yes I do, Draco. But we need to know what happened. There is something going on in the wizarding world that we need to know what is going on. Beams reach out the clouds into eight specific places. Then, while you were in the cave, there was an earthquake. Never has there been an earthquake in the wizarding world. Never. Something happened down there and we want to know what happened. Then, last night, the stars swirled, Draco, swirled in the sky. Something is going on with those three girls and I want to know what," Lucius finished.  
  
"Now," Hermione told them. The three girls put their hoods over their heads and mounted their brooms. They kicked off the ground and flew into the air above the trees. The four below stopped talking and looked up at them. The three girls secretly put a distorting spell on their voices and Hermione spoke. "Lucius Malfoy," she said in a silky dangerous tone. "Who are you?" Lucius asked. "That is none of your concern," Hermione snapped at him. The three girls slowly made circles around the group and Hermione continued to talk. "Why do you resume to come onto these grounds?" she asked them. They were going to answer when Angie quieted them. "You will keep quiet while The One talks," Angie said. Jade kicked her and Angie shrugged at her, but no one noticed that because Hermione had started to talk. "Why do you taunt muggle-borns? Why don't you go crawl into a hole and die, and believe me, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, no one will miss you, unless you include Draco, but I think he might feel the same way. Muggles are not to be tormented and it will not be tolerated," Hermione said. Jade made a fireball in her hand and threw it at Lucius's feet. It made a ring of fire around their feet and Hermione floated over them, while Jade and Angie circled them, staring them down. "What is this I hear about your master being a female?" Hermione asked them. Angie and Jade continued to circle them. "Our master, She- who- must- not- be- named, is the daughter of He- who- must- no-t be- named," Lucius said. "He had a daughter?" Hermione asked. "Yes," said Lucius. "Who are you?" asked Narcissa. "We are three of the Endless's," Angie said. Hermione glared at Angie. 'Great' Hermione thought. "The what?" asked the voice of Crabbe. "The Endless'. They decide our fates," Draco said. "Wise little Malfoy," said Jade. Draco looked at Jade and then at Angie and then finally at Hermione. Something about her posture and her poise was familiar to him. 'Hermione, Angie, and that chick with the bad attitude' he thought. He decided to play along.  
  
"Tell me, Endless', which of you is the Death Endless?" asked Lucius. "I am," Jade said quickly. "When will I die?" he asked. Jade conjured a handful of fire and looked at him. She threw it at him and it caught his robes on fire. "Soon if you don't be quiet!" Jade shrieked. "We must go now. If you do not leave these grounds, I will be sure that J- my sister will set you and your friends aflame!" Hermione said in a threatening, silky voice. Lucius, Narcissa, and Crabbe started to run. "Run Draco!" Narcissa screamed. Draco didn't move. "Leave him, Narcissa," said Lucius. Narcissa ran into the forest after her husband and they vanished.  
  
The three girls stayed in the air to make sure that they were gone. "They're gone. Come down from there," Draco said. Hermione looked down at him and smiled at him through her hood. "How did you know it was me?" Hermione asked in her distorted voice. "Well, I only spent all night with you last night. I think I would know your body," Draco said. "That was an over share and I think I might get sick. Come on Angie, let's go get ice- cream," Jade said. "No you will not, Jade. You aren't going anywhere. Not until you tell me how you did that fireball thing," Hermione said. Jade frowned and rolled her tongue, indicating that she was thinking. "I don't know. I just could feel it through my veins and then I could feel it in the palm of my hand and then I opened my hand and fire came out of my hand. It cool, yet hot," Jade said. "That's funny. My hands felt cold," Angie said. "Mine were all light and airy," Hermione said.  
  
The three girls shrugged. Hermione landed and walked back to Hogwarts with Draco. Jade and Angie continued to fly around the grounds. 


	17. Did That Just Happen?

YOU MUST READ!: One thing I have to say to someone. I LOVE YOU TOO WILLSIDE! * Laughs hysterically to herself, knowing she is a total and complete dumb ass * I am not an asshole, I'm a bitch!  
  
Another thing I have to say. One of my fans wrote me and told me that I should get inside Jade's head and let you know what she thinks. I have to let you know Jade has the mind of a 5 year old. She is smart in some situations and she acts mature sometimes but she is really a kid. Jade's brain is a piece of cotton practically.  
  
This is a bit of mindless fluff.  
Chapter 17. Did That Just Happen?  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed.  
  
Hermione looked around her room when she saw that the balcony was open. Hermione wrapped the sheet around her body like you would a towel and walked out onto the balcony. Hermione saw all of the kids outside playing on, and roaming the grounds.  
  
"Hello Professor!" Hermione heard someone call to her. Hermione looked around and then up. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing, and they were above her. Hermione blushed. "Hello boys. Is it a good day for flying?" Hermione asked. The seven boys looked at each other and shook their heads. "Good then!" Hermione said Hermione walked into her room and 30 seconds later came out wearing a read pair of shorts, a yellow shirt and a red cape with the school crest on it. "Then let's practice," Hermione said to them as she flew off her balcony. The seven boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Are you sure you can handle playing with us men?" asked a boy Hermione new as Terrance. Hermione frowned. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Hermione said. Hermione brought two of her fingers into her mouth and whistled.  
  
Jade came flying over- head of Hermione and the boys. She was wearing a blue mini skirt, and a long sleeved, striped white and blue top. "Great day of flying I say," Jade said with a smile. Jade made a bird noise and Angie came flying over- head and floated next to Jade. She was wearing black spandex pants and a yellow and black striped tank top. "Angie," Jade said. "Yeah?" Angie asked. "You look like a bumble bee," Jade said. Angie frowned while Jade laughed.  
  
"Boys against girls," one of the boys said. "I say teachers against the Gryffindor Quidditch team," said an oh-so familiar voice from behind Hermione. Hermione smiled and looked behind her. Draco flew up onto the other side of Hermione wearing the normal Quidditch robes. "I say that's a game," Hermione said. "Seeker!" Jade exclaimed. "Beater!" Angie said. "I guess I'll take chaser," Draco replied. "I guess that leaves you with Keeper, Hermione," Jade said. "I can keep that ball, just like I keep my men. Concealed and barely let pass," Hermione said. Hermione glanced at Draco and the three girls flew off toward the stadium.  
  
***  
  
It seemed that the rumor of the teachers against the Gryffindor Quidditch team wasn't a rumor.  
  
The school filled the stadium, even Dumbldore.  
  
"Let the game begin!" said Madam Hooch throwing the quaffle into the air. Draco caught the ball and started off toward the other side. Hermione could tell that he wasn't too happy about not being seeker. Jade was completely thrilled.  
  
"I am the seeker!" Jade was chanting, twirling Angie's beater stick over her head. Angie snatched it from her. "You are going to hurt yourself. Last time you knocked yourself out for two days doing that and I practically had a heart attaché!" Angie told her. Jade shrugged.  
  
Draco took the ball to the hoop and threw it. It went into the hoop and a bell dinged. Somehow, Jade had gotten the beater stick from Angie and she was swinging it over her head again. Angie took it back. Jade flew up high into the sky and Hermione didn't look after her much longer because a Bludger was coming right for her. Angie put the beater stick into her right hand and swung as hard as she could. The bludger went flying at 190 miles per hour toward the forest and it was screaming like a mad rabbit. Angie gave lop sided frown and looked around innocently. Angie's strength was kicking in.  
  
Hermione got in front of the three golden hoops and looked at the three chasers flying around. Draco was doing a good job, but Hermione was doing a better one. Nothing had gotten past her yet... Yet. Jacob Daniels, a chaser for the Gryffindor team was flying toward Hermione. Hermione heard a scream and looked up. A bludger was coming down from the sky and it was flying at full speed toward Hermione. Hermione steered out of the way and Jacob made the point. Hermione growled to herself and frowned.  
  
Jade looked around the stadium and her eyes saw something gold glitter but noticed it was Hermione's earring. Jade looked at Hermione and at Draco. 'They are so cute!' Jade thought. 'If your happy and you know it clap your hands!" Jade clapped her hands. 'If your happy and you know it clap your hands' Jade clapped her hands again. 'If you're happy and you know it, and you're really want to show it, if your happy and you know it clap your hands!' Jade claps her hands a third time. Something zooms underneath her and she purposely falls off her broom. She tucks her arms into her body and starts zooming faster toward the golden snitch. Everyone is gasping in the crowd and holding their breath. Jade closes her eyes and concentrates. 'I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle and here is my spout..' Jade opens her eyes and starts to fall while her stomach is toward the ground.  
  
"I now know why she is crazy," Hermione said. "Told you she was a total nut case," Angie said. "How does she do that?" asked one of the Gryffindor boys asked. "Jade likes to sky dive," Angie said. "Says it's the only adrenalin rush without explosives," Hermione replied watching Jade extend her arm to grab the small golden ball.  
  
Jade looks around herself and she feels a hot energy coursing through her vanes and to the tips of her fingers. A small clear, barley visible light flies from the tips of her fingers and wraps around the snitch. Jade catches it before anyone notices the light and hits the ground and rolls. "THE PROFESSORS WIN!" the announcer yells over the cheering crowd.  
  
Hermione and Angie fly quickly to the ground and help Jade to her feet. "If your happy and you know it, clap your hands!" Jade said when she opened her hands. She clapped and started to jump around. "Jade. That was nuts. You could have been killed!" Hermione exclaimed. "But I wasn't," Jade said. Hermione sighed. 'You'll never get through her head. She's too stubborn," Hermione's little voice said. "I know," Hermione said to her voice silently. "What was that?" Draco asked Hermione from behind her. "Nothing," Hermione said quickly. Draco shrugged and kissed Hermione. No one noticed though, they were too buisy surrounding Jade and Angie who were doing their victory dance. No one noticed except Dumbldore.  
  
"Did that just happen?" Dumbldore asked himself. He had seen the spark from Jade's hand, Angie's super strength and Hermione and Draco's kiss. 


	18. Angie’s Little Problem

All the flames that I get will be put into my soul and will be taken back to hell with me so I don't care what you say in the flames. I will no longer care so go ahead. Put other people down because you have no self- confidence or self esteem.  
Chapter 18. Angie's Little Problem  
  
Hermione looked around her room the morning after the Quidditch match. It was Monday morning and she would be going to the World Cup on Saturday. Hermione was so excited.  
  
She jumped out of bed, grabbed a long black dress and a black robe with silver trimming. She put on her black heels and grabbed her books. She slung the book bag over her shoulder and walked quickly to her classroom. She dusted the desks, the books, and cleaned the windows. She opened the shudders and let the light drain into the room. It was beautiful day and Hermione wasn't going to miss any of it.  
  
She sat down at her desk and looked at the class schedule. She had the first, second, third, then lunch, then the seventh, fourth, sixth, and then finally the fifth years. 'Long day, but beautiful day' Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked over to the front row of desks. She sat on one of them and looked around her classroom. She was really enjoying her teaching career and she didn't mind any of the headaches and problems that came with it. She stood up and walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
No one was in there except Angie. Hermione raised one of her eyebrows and walked over to the Hufflepuff table that Angie sat at. "Hey Angie," Hermione said. Angie looked up. She was crying. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Angie wiped her eyes and shook her head. Hermione looked around and sat down next to her friend. "Come one Angie. Tell me," Hermione said.  
  
Angie looked at Hermione then looked around to see if anyone was around and she spoke. "I am just jealous of you and Jade. You have a great guy and I have been single ever since I met you. Jade has had many boyfriends and I have had only three. You have Draco, and you seem to be so happy with him, and Jade is happy being her, even if she is crazy. I am just boring and a caution freak. I am afraid to take risks, while Jade is so far out there and she loves to party and have fun," Angie said to Hermione. "Angie, you and Jade, out of all the people I know, are the people most alike. You like the same things, you say the same things, you do everything together, and you have even been best friends since the second day of kindergarten. You have the same interest in guys, music, and places to have fun. Tell me something you don't have in common," Hermione said. Angie searched in her brain for the answer. "Jade has had more boyfriends," Angie said. "So," Hermione started," it doesn't matter how many guys you have, or had. It doesn't matter," Hermione told her softly. "Anything else?" Hermione asked. Angie thought for four minutes and shook her head no. "Told you, you guys are two of a kind. Come on, I think I hear Jade coming," Hermione said. Indeed, Jade was coming. You could tell because she was singing a Missy Elliot song.  
  
Hermione grabbed Angie's shoulders and turned her to face her. Hermione pulled out her wand and got of the puffiness around Angie's eyes. Hermione led Angie up to the teacher's table and they sat down. Jade walked in three seconds later dancing a singing. 'Oh my gawd' Hermione thought. Jade was wearing a leather skirt, a black clingy t-shirt, black boots with thin heels and long fur coat that reached the ground. Angie burst into laughs and Jade stopped singing and frowned. "Angie!" Jade whined. "Go change Jade, or at least get rid of that coat," Hermione said. Jade pointed her wand at her coat and it disappeared. Jade walked up to the table and sat down. "Happy?" she asked Hermione. Hermione nodded.  
You may think that had no meaning, but in the next chapter, it has a HUGE part in it.  
  
Zax. 


	19. Jasmine Who!

* Angel Song* the new chapter! YAY!!  
  
Chapter 19. Jasmine Who?!  
  
Later that night, while Hermione was sitting on the ledge of her balcony, someone knocked on her door. Hermione hopped down and adjusted her white nightgown.  
  
She opened the door and looked out into the hallway. Draco stood there with a bouquet of roses. Hermione smiled and made a little noise that sounded like a squeal. She hugged Draco and let him into the room. "Hey babe," he said to her. "Hello," Hermione said cheerfully. He gave her the roses and she kissed him in thanks. "I have to tell you something," Hermione told him when she broke apart from him. "What is it?" he asked her. He led her to the balcony and they sat down in the chairs. "I want you to come to the Quidditch World Cup with me Angie and Jade on Saturday," Hermione said. "Potter is playing isn't he?" Draco asked. "Yup," Hermione said. "As long as I don't have to be friends with him," Draco said. Hermione frowned and gave him puppy eyes. "Please Draco. You don't have to be their friends. You just have to be nice," Hermione told him. "Them?" he asked. "Ron and Harry," Hermione said. "Weasel and Pothead are going to be there?!" Draco asked. "Draco!!" Hermione practically yelled. "Sorry," Draco said. "Well you should be!" Hermione said standing up.  
  
Draco stood up with her and put his hands on her waist and kissed her. "I'll try and be nice, but I don't think I'll be the problem. I think they might not like it that we are together," Draco said. "We're together?" Hermione asked. "Or we're not," Draco said quickly. Hermione smiled and kissed him. "We are together. If you are ready for the commitment," Hermione said. "I am," Draco said. "Good," Hermione said and kissed him.  
  
___________________The next morning________________  
  
Hermione rolled over and stopped rolling when she hit something. She opened her eyes and screamed. Jade and Angie were on either side of her. They both laughed at her panic. "What are you doing here!?" Hermione asked in alarm, wondering where Draco was. "Lover boy left thirty minutes ago, and we came in here to see if you were O.K." Angie said. "And I was wondering if I could barrow your black mini skirt," Jade said. "It's in the closet," Hermione said pointing at the closet. Jade nodded and went to the closet. "So, what's going on with you and Draco," Angie asked in a whisper. "He is going with us to the game and we are officially a couple," Hermione answered in a whisper back. "This is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Jade exclaimed when she saw the skirt, but Angie and Hermione ignored her. "Really? That is so cool. Do you love him?" Angie asked. "I don't know. We have only been together for a couple of hours," Hermione said. "I mean before he asked you when you first had sex," Angie said. "I'll be back. I am going to get changed," Jade said and left. "She needs to be slapped or something," Angie said. "I call the first blow," Hermione said. They laughed. "I don't know if it is love," Hermione said. Angie just nodded.  
  
___________________Thursday_______________________  
  
Hermione sat in her last class for that day and looked over her quiet working class. Something caught her eye and Hermione looked at it for five minutes. A little girl was sitting in the back of the room. Hermione hadn't noticed her before. She had raven black hair and brilliant green eyes. Hermione shook her head and looked again. The girl was still there and she was writing furiously on the paper and she looked like she was speeding through her work.  
  
Hermione got into her desk and took out a clipboard with the names of her students. Hermione looked through the list and named off all of the students and she stopped at the very end of the list. It had a single name scribbled 'Jasmine'. Hermione looked up at the girl. 'Jasmine who?' Hermione asked herself. "Jasmine," Hermione said. The dark haired girl looked up and looked up at her. She met Hermione's eyes and Hermione noticed something familiar about her eyes. "Those eyes. I have seen them before. And I have only thought that too many times this year. But they remind me of..' Hermione's train of thought was stopped. "Harry," Hermione mouthed.  
  
Hermione motioned Jasmine up to her desk and Jasmine quietly obeyed. When Jasmine reached Hermione's desk Hermione looked at her features. Her face a round and it had high cheek- bones. Her eyes were sparkling with curiosity and her hair was in a messy ponytail. Her bangs were messily scattered over her forehead and she did something that made Hermione flip. She put on a pair of dark rimmed, circular glasses. The girl was lanky and she was only 11.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Can I talk to you after class?" Hermione asked quickly. "Yes professor," said Jasmine. "What is your last name Jasmine?" Hermione asked her. Jasmine shuffled uneasily and looked around the classroom. "Uh," she looked around the room with her eyes and looked at Hermione's stern face," Elopes," Jasmine said. Hermione shook her head, knowing that she was lying. "Are you sure?" Hermione asked," or is it Potter?" Hermione asked. Jasmine's eyes got big and she started to walk backwards. "You are all dismissed except Jasmine," Hermione said to the class. They cheered and left in thirty seconds.  
  
"Is your name Jasmine Potter?" Hermione asked. Jasmine nodded her head yes. Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Are you sure?" Hermione asked. Jasmine shook her head again. "I am his cousin," Jasmine said shyly. "Harry only has the Durslys," Hermione said to Jasmine. "Well, did you ever think about looking on Uncle James' side?" Jasmine said. Hermione shook her head no.  
  
Jasmine sighed. "My father's name is Jake Potter. He went to an American wizarding school. After school, he met my mother and got married to her. My mother moved with him here to London and had me. Every night, since I could think for myself, I would find my dad in his study, working over this single piece of paper. He never told me what it was. He didn't even tell my mom. Then one night, years ago when I was just six years old, this man came into my house and killed my dad. He had fought with him as me and my mom got out the back and he died while we were running. My mother doesn't know that my dad told me to take the piece of paper from his study. My mother had taken me to America and that is where we have been living for the last four years. We came back this summer and we are now back. My father had told me on the piece of paper that I was to find my cousin Harry. Ever since I got back to London, I have been searching for my cousin and when I found out that you, Hermione Granger, number three of the Golden Trio, was teaching here, I knew it was my chance to find you and have you help me. Only thing is, is that I am too afraid and shy to ask anyone. I was afraid no one would believe me," Jasmine explained to Hermione.  
  
Hermione had been hanging on her every word.  
  
"I believe you but there is someone we have to see," Hermione said. "Who? Harry?" Jasmine asked. "Not Harry yet. Dumbldore. Now," Hermione said leading Jasmine out of the room. They met Jade and Angie in the hall and they all walked to the gargoyle. "Pixies," Hermione said to the gargoyle. It started to move and the four girls rode it up to Dumbldore's office.  
  
"How can I help you, Professors?" Dumbldore asked them when they walked into his office. "I would like to ask you a question, Albus," Hermione said. Dumbldore nodded. "Do you know anything of Jake Potter?" Hermione asked. Dumbldore's gaze shifted to Jasmine, who shifted uneasily under it. "Yes I do. Is this Jasmine Potter?" Dumbldore asked. Jasmine smiled and nodded. Hermione's mouth hung open, Angie looked at Jasmine and Jade was looking at all the people around her in disbelief. "Hey Jasmine, you are going to be famous!" Jade said. Jasmine and Jade gave each other high five. "But it is still going to be hard to break it to Harry," Jasmine said. "Yeah. He believed that the Durslys were his only living relatives his whole life and now he is going to find out that he has a cousin," Hermione said. Jasmine, Angie, and Jade nodded. "I'll tell him," Dumbldore said reaching for a piece of parchment. "I don't think that would be wise professor. I think Jasmine should. I mean, she is his cousin," said Jade. "I agree," said Angie. "Ditto," Hermione piped in. Everyone looked at Jasmine. "I will," Jasmine said. "Good. I'll take her to the Quidditch World Cup on Saturday," Hermione said. "That is a good idea. Well, would you please excuse me, I have some business to take care of," Dumbldore said. 


	20. To the Quidditch World Cup

I decided that this chapter is the one when they go to the Quidditch world cup. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 20. To the Quidditch World Cup  
Friday night, Hermione, Angie, Jade, and Jasmine sat in Hermione's room and packed.  
  
Jasmine was already ready to go, along with Jade, so they were playing Exploding Snap. Jade had already lost one of her eyebrows and Jasmine's arm was bleeding, but she refused to let Angie heal it for her.  
  
An hour later, Jasmine's face was cut twice and Jade's other eyebrow was gone. They decided to play music and dance instead of play any other game that would make them lose parts of their body's. "I am almost packed," Hermione said. Someone knocked on her door and Hermione opened it. "Hi baby," Hermione said to Draco and kissed him. "I knew it!" Jasmine exclaimed when they kissed. Draco looked at Jasmine and then at Hermione. "Long story," Hermione said to him. Jasmine was now chanting "I knew it" but Jade pulled her down to the ground by the back of her robe. "I have time," Draco said. Hermione kissed him and Jade, Angie and Jasmine rolled their eyes.  
  
After Hermione had told Draco the story, his mouth was hanging open. "There's another Potter?" Draco asked. "Yup. That's me," Jasmine said. Hermione laughed and Jasmine and Jade went back to dancing. Angie was sitting at Hermione's vanity watching Jade and Jasmine dance.  
  
______________The Next Morning_____________  
  
Hermione woke with a start and looked around her room. Angie was sleeping next to her, Jasmine was sleeping at the end of her bed, and Jade was up and listening to her CD player and dancing on her balcony. 'You can never get in the way of Jade's exercising' Hermione thought and got out of bed. Hermione wondered why they were still in her bedroom. Hermione stole a glance at the clock and saw it was 5:50 and the sun was barely peeping over the edge of the Forest. "Jade," Hermione whispered. Jade just kept dancing. "Jade," Hermione said in her normal tone. Jade stopped for a second and looked around, then started to dance again. Hermione walked over to her and took off her headphones. Hermione looked down and saw that she was wearing her robes. So was Angie and Jasmine. Jade was wearing her workout suite. "Wake up Angie and Jasmine and let's get ready to go," Hermione told her. Jade nodded and danced over to them.  
  
Two hours later, Hermione, Draco, Angie, Jade, and Jasmine were walking out of Hogwarts and onto the Hogwarts Express. Jade, Angie, and Jasmine got their own compartment, while Draco and Hermione got their own.  
  
"I knew they were together," Jasmine said. Jade did a spell to get her eyebrows back and they grew back to their normal state. "They look cute together. Hermione said that Ron and what's his name would be all mad. I mean, they were best friends for seven years and they are going to get mad at her for being with some guy she really, really likes. I wouldn't call them friends," Jade said. Angie shook her head in agreement and Jasmine was trying to get her arm hair back. "I would leave that, Jas," Jade said. Jasmine stopped trying and sat down next to Jade.  
  
Five hours later, they reached King's Cross Station. The group got out of the train and walked to the parking lot. "My car!" Jade exclaimed when she saw her Lamborghini. She grabbed Jasmine's hand and put her into the passenger seat. She put their luggage into the trunk and backseat and waited for Hermione, Angie, and Draco to put their stuff into Angie's car and they sped off. "She is crazy," Draco said, watching Jade do donuts in the parking lot while waiting for the others. "We know," Hermione and Angie said together. The three hopped into Angie's car, Draco in the back, and sped after Jade.  
  
On the way, Hermione saw something behind the car. She saw a big black van with people in black hooded robes. They were getting closer to them and Hermione noticed Lucius Malfoy driving. "Oh shit!" Hermione exclaimed. Hermione took out Angie's cell phone and called Jade. "Hello," Jade answered. "Look in your review," Hermione said. Jade looked and gasped. "Those bastards, oh sorry Jas, are going to eat fire if they don't leave us alone," Jade said. "Don't curse in front of Jasmine!" Hermione said quickly. "I'm not!" Jade's voice exclaimed back. "Angie. Put up the hood," Hermione said. Angie did as she was told. "O.K. We have to lose them. They are after us and I don't know how we can lose them. Jade, any battle plans?" Hermione asked. "Yeah. I am going to slow down a bit and let you get in front of me," Jade said. "That's it?!" Hermione asked in panic, seeing the van about to get to the side of them. "I'll handle it from there," Jade said. "Don't do something stupid," Hermione replied. "To you it might be stupid, but to me it will be an adrenaline rush!" Jade said. "Angie, pass Jade," Hermione said. Angie smiled and pressed the gas. She sped up to 100 miles per hour and passed Jade. She didn't stop though. She kept driving at 100, knowing what Jade was going to do and wanted to get out of the way.  
  
"Jasmine! Can you drive?" Jade asked looking in her review. "Just a little," Jasmine said. "Can you stay in this lane while I do something?" Jade asked her. "I think," Jasmine said, her heart rate racing in excitement of getting to drive the car. "How fast do you go?" Jade asked her. "You aren't going to let her drive are you!?" came Hermione's voice from the other line. "Sorry Herms. You're breaking up. I have to go," Jade said and hung up. "O.K Jasmine, sit on my lap," Jasmine sat on Jade's lap and when she had the wheel, Jade slid over to the other side. Jade let the seat back and felt under the seat for her gun. "Whatever you do Jasmine, don't play with this," Jade said to Jasmine. Jasmine nodded and sped up a little. 'Reminds me of me' Jade thought 'Hermione's going to kill me for this' she thought afterwards.  
  
Jade rolled down her window and stuck her head out. She locked the door and sat on the ledge of the window and pointed her gun at the tire of the van. She shot once but it missed. "Damn," she said. Jasmine picked up the ringing cell phone and said "Hello." "Hi Jasmine. Is Jade there?" Hermione asked. "Yes," Jasmine said looking at Jade and trying to stay in the lane. "Can I talk to her?" Hermione asked. She didn't want to let the roof down and see if Jade was really there. "Yes. Professor Williams," Jasmine said. "This weekend you can call me Jade. What is it?" Jade asked trying to be loud enough for Jasmine to hear. "O.K. Jade, Hermione wants to talk to you!" Jasmine yelled. "O.K." Jade yelled back. She grabbed the cell phone from Jasmine and put it to her ear. Half of her body was already hanging out of the window. She shot a round off at the van and Hermione was about to die. "Let down the roof Angie!" Hermione yelled at Angie. Angie let it down and Hermione looked in disbelief as Jade was hanging out of the window shooting at the van. "She was always the one who had to use the gun," Angie said smiling.  
  
"This isn't going to work!" Jade said throwing the gun into the back seat. Jade conjured a handful of fire and threw it at the van. It hit the tire and it put it on fire. Jade yelled in excitement. Then, all of a sudden, the van blew up. Jade screamed and fell back into the car. She grabbed her gun and saw that Jasmine was going 95 miles an hour. "You are reckless!" Jade exclaimed. "I know," Jasmine said back.  
  
POP!  
  
Jade turned around in her chair and saw three wizards in the back seat. Jade screamed and Jasmine swerved. Jade held the wheel and shot into the back seat. One of the bullets, which she only had three, shot one of the Death Eaters each and one of them got Jade with a dagger in the arm. The Death Eaters popped out of the back of the car. Jade grabbed the cell phone and called Hermione. She examined her cut and saw that it was pretty deep. She would need a medi-wizard. "Hello?" Hermione asked in panic. "I blew up the van but the three losers still appearated into the back of my car. I shot them but one of them got me in the arm with this dagger, which has this really cool purple dragon. Anywho, Jasmine is O.K. and minus my cut, I am too. How has your day been?" Jade finished without taking a breath. "Is Jasmine driving?!" Hermione asked. "Yes," Jade said guiltily. Hermione was going to yell at Jade but Angie shook her head no. "Tell her she drives very well. And we are almost at the stadium. Harry said he would wait," Hermione said. "O.K.," Jade said.  
  
The two hung up and Jade switched seats with Jasmine.  
  
____________30 Minutes Later_____________  
  
Angie and Jade parked in the parking lot of in front of a huge wall. They all got out and started to walk toward the wall. They walked in and looked around. Like last time Hermione was there, there were many green tents and many flags. Bulgaria and England flags were everywhere. Hermione took a bag from the backseat of her car and the group walked around the park. Hermione passed by many people on the way there. She said hi to Susan and Dean, who had obviously gotten married and had two kids. They were surprised to see Hermione and Draco together. They passed Seamus and Padme who had also gotten married. "Padme's pregnant," Seamus informed them. "Girl or boy?" Hermione asked Padme. "It's a girl. We got tested lasted week. I am so excited," Padme said. "I would be too," Hermione said.  
  
The group walked on and with every step, Jasmine got more excited. "Jasmine. Don't freak out on me now. You were cool in the car, but you're about to see some guy you don't even know and have never met and you are totally going ballistic. Chill. We don't even know if he'll believe us," Jade said to Jasmine.  
  
Jade still hadn't gotten her arm repaired and her tight shirt was cut, and bloody on the shoulder where it was cut. Her leather pants were glistening and her large boots made thudding noises. Angie's windbreakers were making noise and her matching white spaghetti strap was sparkling with silver. Hermione looked at Jasmine and saw her wearing something similar to Jade's only she had a blue shirt. Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Jade is rubbing off on her,' Hermione thought. Hermione looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a brown leather skirt with turquoise beads hanging from the end. She had a matching brown leather tube top with turquoise beads were hanging from the top and her black knee high boots were giving her a hard time, since they had been walking for almost an hour.  
  
Hermione looked around and saw an empty space and walked over to it. She set her tent down and pulled a string. It put itself up and Hermione sighed. "That was cool," Jade said. "Hermione!" Hermione heard someone yell. Hermione turned quickly and watched as Ron and Harry came sprinting up to her.  
  
Ron embraced Hermione in a big hug and Harry hugged her after Ron let go. "Hi guys! It has been so long!" Hermione said to them. "Herms, you've changed," Ron said looking her up and down. "It has been a long time," Draco said. Ron and Harry stopped smiling and looked at Draco. "What is he doing here?" Ron and Harry asked together. "Now guys, please be nice," Hermione said before they could do anything, but they just pushed right passed Hermione and knocked her to the ground. "Hey buddy. You apologize to Hermione right now before I have to kick your sorry asses," Jade said to them. "Who are you?" Harry asked. Angie picked Hermione up and Hermione walked over to Draco. "I am Jade. One of Hermione's good friends, and this is Angie. Hermione's other good friend. Now apologize," Jade said. "Sorry 'Mione," Harry and Ron said together. "Come here Jasmine," Hermione said to her. Jasmine walked quietly over to Hermione and stood in front of her. "Who is she?" Ron asked. "This is Harry's cousin, Jasmine," Hermione said. Harry looked at Hermione in surprise. "I only have the Durslys. Who is she really?" Harry asked. "She's your cousin, Potter. Even Dumbldore said so, so stop being ignorant and start listening to the smarter one. Hermione told me you were sort of an ass, and you were really cocky. I now think she is right. Just listen to someone for once and get it through your head that Jasmine Potter is your cousin," Jade said. "Potter?" Harry asked. "Yes, Harry. Your father had a brother, my father, Jake Potter. I am your cousin and I am only 11 years old. Dumbldore said you were my cousin too. I am sure you could believe him," Jasmine said. Harry looked around the crowd. "I don't believe you," Harry said and turned to walk away. "Hey Potter," Jade called. Harry didn't stop he just kept walking. "Oh no you don't," Jade muttered to herself. She walked after him. "Do you think we should stop her?" Draco asked. "No. You'll just end up being caught in the cross fire," Hermione said. Draco shrugged.  
  
Ron just stood there, looking at Jasmine and Jasmine stared back. Angie walked in between Jasmine and Ron and ushered Ron away. Jasmine was feeling kind of bad. Her own blood didn't believe her. She walked into the tent and sat in one of the chairs.  
  
"Potter. I am talking to you," Jade yelled after him. He walked into the woods and Jade almost lost him. "Why don't you believe her?" Jade asked him sternly. "Because I don't," Harry said simply. "Whatever. That little girl has been looking for you her whole life. Why won't you just give her a chance?" Jade asked him softly. "Because I don't believe her. Get it through your head," Harry said turning around. Jade pushed him. "What was that for?" Harry asked in surprise. "It is punishment for being stupid," Jade retorted. "Are you O.K.?" Harry asked Jade. "Huh? Don't change the subject," Jade said to him. "No. Your arm," Harry said. Jade looked at her shoulder. "Oh. That. Forget it. It doesn't hurt. Now where were we? Oh yes, you should.." but Harry cut her off by putting his hand over his mouth and pushing her into a bush. "What are we.?" he cut her off again. "Quiet, I hear something," Harry said.  
  
It might have only been the middle of the day, but it was really dark in the forest already. Jade looked around in panic and then stopped being panicked when she saw three hooded figures behind her and Harry. "Well isn't it Potter and the bitch with the muggle weapon," said a familiar voice to Jade and Harry. "You know them?" Harry asked getting up and helping Jade get up too. "Yes. We had a little meeting this morning and I don't think they want to get near me," Jade said. "We don't fear your muggle weapon anymore. Since we know you don't have it," said the first person. The three of them put down their hoods. There stood Lucius, Narcissa, and Crabbe. "Don't you ever give up?" Jade asked them. "Not when you have something we want," said Narcissa. "What is it you want?" Jade asked. "We want that Granger bitch," Lucius said. "Hey! If anyone is going to be a bitch it's me O.K.? O.k. why do you want Hermione?" Jade said. "Because she is steering Draco in the wrong path," Narcissa said. "She is not. She loves him and he loves her," Jade exclaimed. "Draco loves her?! He loves her?!?!" Lucius bellowed. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that," Jade whispered to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry grabbed Jade's hand and he started to run. "Where are we going? We have to fight for Hermione and Draco's love! Can you get that through your head? Or your scar at least?! Come on," Jade said, trying to steer him in the opposite direction. He pulled the other way, but Jade held her ground. "I'm supposed to be stronger than you," Harry said pulling harder. "Why don't you just go and wimp out somewhere else, while I stay and kick some black hooded, muggle killing, son of a bitch ass. Now let me go, Potter, unless you want me to start you on fire," Jade said pulling even harder. He let her go and she fell backwards. "There they are!" They heard the shrill voice of Narcissa. Jade looked up and then stood. She readied herself for a fight but Harry grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder and ran for it. "Let me go! I am warning you, Potter. I am going to hurt you when you let me go!" Jade exclaimed. Harry ran out of the woods and toward Hermione's tent.  
  
"Ron. Why were you staring at Jasmine?" Angie asked Ron. "She looks a lot like him. She even had the same glasses," Ron said. "I know," Angie said crossing her arms. "What's your name again?" Ron asked Angie. "My name is Angelica. But peeps call me Angie," Angie replied. "Nice name," Ron said. "Thank you," Angie said smiling. "Ron!" Angie turned around. A blonde girl ran up past Angie and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Angie rolled her eyes and walked away. 'A blonde haired blue eyed girl, they always get first pick' Angie thought. Angie walked to her car and listened to music.  
  
"Draco. I am so sorry about Harry and Ron. I didn't know that they were going to beat you up or get physical," Hermione apologized to Draco. Hermione kissed Draco and he kissed her back. "Oh please. Stop it!" Ron said. "Yes, please," Harry said. "Um, Harry. What is wrong with Jade?" Hermione asked looking at Jade who was flung over his shoulder and was glaring at the woods and would occasionally flip it off. "We ran into some Death Eaters. And it seems they know about you and that scum over there," Harry said. He still hadn't let Jade down. "Say that to my face Potter," Draco said taking a step forward. "Ah!!" Harry exclaimed and dropped Jade.  
  
Apparently, Jade had grabbed his butt and he had dropped her. She stood up, dusted herself off and walked toward the exit. Jade waved goodbye and left. "That, was funny," Ron said. "I'll leave you boys to it. Come on Jasmine. I think Jade will give you a proper driving lesson," Hermione said. Jasmine came out of the tent and walked with Hermione out to the parking lot.  
  
"You know, Harry. That little girl looks a lot like you," Ron said. "She does not," Harry said. "She does, Potter," Draco said. "Who asked you to be in this?" Harry snapped at Draco. "I am just trying to be nice like Hermione told me to," Draco retorted. "Since when do you take orders from Hermione?" Harry asked. "I'm not taking orders, Potter. She just asked me and I said I would try. Try!" Draco snapped. "How did you guys even get together? Hermione is supposed to hate you. Did you threaten her?" Ron asked. "I didn't and I would never do that," Draco said. "I don't believe you," Harry said. "Do you believe anything?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head slowly in disbelief. "You have no place in my business," Harry said to Draco in a warning voice.  
  
Harry jumped on Draco and they started to fight. Ron tried to break them up but someone pushed him back a pulled Harry and Draco apart. "Stop it!" Jade said. Hermione and Angie ran up Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and looked at his face.  
  
He had a bloody lip and he had a bleeding scratch and he had a forming black eye. Hermione then looked at Harry. Harry had two black eyes. His nose was bleeding and his shirt was ripped from a rock. "Trust you to leave them alone," Jade said to Hermione. "Sh," Hermione said. "Who started it Ron?" Hermione asked him. Ron looked around and didn't say anything. Instead, he just walked off. "Harry," Jade whispered. "How do you know?" Hermione asked in a whisper. "Ron would have said Draco if he really did it. Harry is his friend and he won't say anything," Jade whispered knowingly. "Why did you start it Harry?" Hermione asked. "No reason. I just wanted to kick his ass," Harry said motioning toward Draco. "You don't just start a fight Harry. There has to be a reason," Jade said. "He has brain washed Hermione," Harry said. "I thought I was crazy," Jade muttered. Hermione smiled and Angie laughed but stopped abruptly. "Jasmine! She's still driving!" Jade exclaimed. The three girls looked at each other and ran for the parking lot. The boys, even Ron, were right behind them.  
A/N: I know it was sort of out there but I am crazy, just like Jade. But anyway, next chapter is the Quidditch match, which I promise some laughs.  
  
Zax. 


	21. Problems and Kidnapping

I hope you liked the last chappy.  
  
Chapter 21. Problems and Kidnapping  
  
The six of them ran toward the parking lot and saw Jasmine driving into it. "I hope she didn't scratch my car," Jade said. She ran to it and helped Jasmine out. "That was so fun!" Jasmine said. "Where did you go Jas?" Jade asked her. Angie walked over to her car and got in. She drove over to Jade and Jasmine. "I just went for a joy ride," Jasmine said looking around and her eyes rested on Harry.  
  
She walked up to him and stood in front of him and looked up. "If you don't believe me, it's cool. I really don't care. It's just that I have been looking for you for four years and I really wanted to meet you. I was really upset when you said you didn't believe me because I was hoping you could help me avenge my father," everyone was watching Jasmine," I have heard that you took down the dark lord and I was hoping you could get rid of the man that killed my father. I was really looking forward to meet you, and now I regret it," Jasmine finished and walked back into the campgrounds.  
  
"That," Jade started," was sad." "Race?" Angie asked. "Sure," Jade said," Let me just reload my gun and we can go. Just incase those guys come after us again. You guys," Jade said the boys," watch out for Granger. They are after her and we can't afford to lose her," Jade said and slid into her Lamborghini. She revved it and did a quick turn and sped off after Angie and passed her. "I'll go look for Jasmine," Hermione said. "Let me," Harry said. "You sure? If she is anything like Jade, she'll kick your ass," Hermione said. Harry nodded and walked back into the campgrounds and Ron walked back to his tent and Hermione and Draco were left in the parking lot. "That was sad. Potter is a jerk," Draco said. Hermione smiled and punched him in the arm. "I think he is going to apologize to her," Hermione said. "I would," Draco said. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You know what I think we should do to, Potter?" Jade asked Angie. "No. What?" Angie asked as they sped down the highway. "Beat the crap out of him," Jade said. "Nope. Not an option," Angie said. "And why is that?" Jade asked. "Because he is Hermione's friend and she would kill us for killing him," Angie said. "I wasn't going to kill him Angie! I wouldn't mess up his perfect face with my fist," Jade paused for a second," I'd burn 'im." "You are so mean," Angie said. "I know!" Jade said cheerfully. "You are such a dork," Angie said. "Why don't we just talk about this when we get back to the camp grounds, I want to jump this ramp and I cannot be on the phone while I do it, O.K.?" Jade said to Angie. "O.K. I'm going back so I can check on Jasmine," Angie said. "O.K. I bet I can jump this and get back there once you do," Jade said. "Doubt it," Angie said. "Whatever. I'll be there before you. Hang up in 3- 2- 1," Angie and Jade hung up their phones.  
  
Angie did a quick turn and sped off toward the grounds while Jade went over a ramp and landed safely on the other side. She did a sharp U- turn and sped off after Angie at 110. Jade's phone rang. "I am already there," Angie said. "No you aren't we were an hour away," Jade said. "Jade. I am driving a Charger. Hello! It is all muscle!" Angie said. "So you make it back in two minutes?!" Jade asked. Something was wrong and Jade could feel it.  
  
She hung up the phone and turned off onto a dirt road. She sped down it as fast as she could without totally ruining her car. She was going 130 and she was accelerating. She didn't know what the feeling was, but being a witch, she had that sixth sense. Her stomach would flip each time something was wrong. She got going a little faster and she took out her gun. "No violence Jade. Three fold!" Jade reminded her self out loud. Her stomach flipped. "Damn," she said out loud. Jade stopped at a fork and was about to go when a big black van passed in front of her. Jade looked after it and saw Hermione Harry and Jasmine pounding on the back window of the van. Jade saw a couple of speaks and the three fell. "Oh no you didn't!" Jade said and she sped away after them. The phone rang again and Jade picked it up. "Hello?" Jade asked. "It's me Angie. When I got here, those bastards grabbed Jasmine, Hermione and that guy we hate," Angie said. "Harry," Jade heard someone correct. "Whatever Ron," Angie said to the person. "Let's go get them," Jade said to Angie. "Let's do it! I am on this dirt road and there you are," Angie said as she spotted Jade in front of her.  
  
She sped up and got to the side of Jade. Jade waved at Ron who waved back and she got back onto the phone with Angie. "Anyway, we have to split. Angie, stop. Have Ron drive your car, and you'll have to drive mine. I am going into that big, ugly, potty van and I am going to hurt something," Jade said. The two stopped their cars and Ron drove Angie's car behind them. "O.K. Ron. I hope you can drive because Angie will murder you if something on that car gets knocked off," Jade said. "I can drive," Ron snapped. Jade made a cat hissing noise and looked at the van.  
  
They were gaining fast and Jade put her gun into her gun carrier that she had modified to strap to her thigh. She gave Angie the phone and stuck her head out the window. Angie let Ron pass them and he went to distract Lucius, who was driving, and Angie got right up to the back to where they couldn't see them. Jade got to the top of her car and slid to the hood of it. Lucius abruptly stopped and Jade, who had been standing up trying to get onto the van, went flying backwards and cracked her windshield, while the van totally demolished the front end of her car. Jade screamed in anger and pulled out her gun. "Stop!" Angie yelled. Jade looked at her. "If you shoot and blow that mother to pieces, it will kill Hermione, Jasmine, and Harry," Angie said. "Speed up," Jade said. Angie sped up so they were right up against it and Jade hopped lightly onto the roof. They didn't hear so she kept moving lightly to the front.  
  
She fell to the side of the van when it turned and almost fell off. She was screaming in panic.  
  
Hermione heard someone screaming on the side of the van and looked around. She saw Jade's big boots fly past on of the windows and looked in horror and Narcissa pulled out her wand and shot the killing curse out the window.  
  
Jade screamed when a bright green light came flying past her ear. She pulled herself onto the top and shot into the hood. The van started smoking and Jade went through the window and landed into Narcissa's lap. Jade socked her and she was out. Jade kicked Crabbe in the nuts and he fell to the ground in pain. Jade then pulled out her gun and shot Lucius in the leg. He yelled in pain and he swerved the van. Everyone, who was conscious, was screaming, even Angie who saw the van spin out of control. Jade hit Lucius with the back of her gun and threw him, with some struggle, out of the front seat. Jade got control of the van and stopped it. Jade was breathing hard and she felt like crying.  
  
Hermione crawled to the front of the van and hugged Jade. Angie opened the door to the back and Ron helped Harry out while Angie helped Jade and Hermione out. They all hugged in the middle of the road.  
  
An hour later, they made it back to the campgrounds. Angie had wrapped Lucius' leg and then, they noticed something they hadn't before. "Where is Draco?" Hermione asked, 


End file.
